


Fever

by Polishedscales



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age of legal consent, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bound, Dark!Ed, Ed is the nurse, F/M, First Time, HS AU, Injections preventing pregnancies, Not a lot of plot but a lot of sex, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Reader is the sick student, Rough Sex, Sci-Fi Elements, Sex, Smut, Still set in Gotham for scenic measures, Tension, Threesome, To be obvious, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Reader, fiction elements, relationship building, some non-con, tied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polishedscales/pseuds/Polishedscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been sick to your stomach for nearly the entire school day you decide to head over to the nurse's office- a place you had never stepped foot in before.<br/>Little did you know that the new nurse was in fact a man with a striking demeanor. You can't help but let your eyes wander and a simple act evolves into an unexpected relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have much to do with the Nygma's personality from Gotham, but I decided to write it anyways. Hopefully there isn't too many typos- I'm a terrible reviewer. Do enjoy!
> 
> (Yes, this is for my Tumblr account Nygmaticreport)
> 
> (Edited for future reference: This reader is at the legal age of consent. While it says it's underage it is not.)

You felt feverish.

Your stomach had been twisting and turning all day, leaving you in a sweat that did not lessen no matter how long you rested your head on your desk for the majority of your classes. It was a rarity that you got sick. Never in all your days of high school had you even stepped foot in the nurse's office other than to do a routine checkup that the school required. Now, you knew that going there was going to be inevitable. 

The 7th period bell rang, announcing to all of the students that it was time for the transition period to the next class. You quickly threw your backpack over your shoulder, grabbed your books, and approached your teacher's desk. You swallowed hard, wiping away a cold sweat that still continued to form. 

"Could I possibly have a pass to the nurse's office? I'm not feeling well." You asked.

If you had asked that question to any of your of male teachers they were likely to glare at you and ask you what the cause of your sickness was.  Even though it wasn't that particular time of the gut wrenching month your teacher did not ask questions. She pulled a sticky note from a drawer on her desk, scribbled words down, and handed it to you. You then thanked her and quickly rushed out of the classroom, your hands clenching your books tightly. With your free hand you glanced at the note.

_"Y/N to the nurse's office. 2:13."_

Your teacher's initials were incoherent below the message.

The nurse's office was inconvenient to get to. It may have only took a mere 4 minutes to reach but through that you had to wind through the hallways, push and snarl under your breath as you went through the mass of students, and re-enter a new building. The fresh air that hit you when you exited the first building was relieving, cooling you down from the heat that built in your skin, but it still did not ease your sickness. You sighed and walked across the pavement that lead to the other building. Upon entering, you squinted.  It was similar to the high school but much more updated and silent. Considering it was the end of the day there was hardly anyone in the rooms that lined the walls and, in many places, the lights were dark. 

You looked at the note again nervously. _Is it really worth visiting the nurse? The day is almost  over._

Your stomach surged again and gave you a final answer. You walked through the first hall of the building until you reached the point where they had shaped a T, giving you two options to turn. The left hallway as barely humming with light and the right hallway was dark. You bit your lip and took a right, knowing that the nurse's office was down that way. You could hardly see anything as you trekked further down the ramp, but to your relief you could see the light beneath the door of the nurse's office. 

You had never felt right in here. The door was sketchy- a dark metal frame that had a long handle for you to twist open- and the room, as someone had pointed out, was soundproof. This wing had been an old establishment even though the majority of the building had been, as you knew earlier, updated, but you tried to push that to the back of your mind as you opened the door and shut it behind you. You were hopeful, expecting to see the older woman who had last examined you, but instead no figures were in the small room. The chairs along the wall were empty and the light flickered above you and hummed, the cold a strange contrast against your heated flesh. The office room on the left had its door open revealing the dark abyss inside, but the room on the left, the examination room, was open. All of the staff must have left, including everyone near the hall. You fingered the sticky note in your hand. You could hear a cluttering of items, footsteps, and then after a few moments, a tall, lean man emerged from the examination room. He was young, possibly in his late twenties, and his hair was slicked back and towards the side. He wore a fit white shirt with just as fit trousers and, because of your short height, he towered above you. He gave you a quick smile and his brow twitched when it raised.

If it weren't for your fever you knew you'd be furiously blushing. He was no doubt attractive and, through the sickness, you could feel something stir inside you. 

"May I help you, miss?" He asked. 

You almost began to stutter but you stopped and recollected yourself, clearing your throat. You did your best to avoid his eye contact. "Yes, I have a note. Is the nurse not here?" You asked, leaning forward and handing him the note. He plucked it from your hands, examined it quickly, and folded it between his long fingers, turning his gaze back to you as he did so.   

"You must be referring to Ms. Coredlia. My name is Edward Nygma, but, to be formal, you can call me Mr. Nygma- or just Ed if you would prefer that more." His left brow rose again and a friendly smile was faint on his lips. "She retired earlier this year actually making me the official nurse of the school, but if you're not too timid I could assist you?"

With the array of emotions you were feeling you gave a jerky nod. "Yes, yes of course." 

He flashed you another smile and motioned you to follow him into the examination room. When you entered he gestured towards a chair that sat near his desk, moved to close the door behind you, and maneuvered around you to grip the base of his chair. He pushed it in front of yours so that you now sat opposite. You couldn't help but find yourself examining every feature of him, including what was hidden beneath his attire. 

"Now, could you explain to me how exactly you are feeling? The note did not specify."

You put your bags and books down onto the floor and shoved your hands to sit in the gap between your closed knees. In most cases you would have felt uncomfortable appearing so disheveled, but, during this time, it had not bothered you the slightest. "I'm not entirely sure why I'm sick. I am having random hot flashes and, well, a pained stomach. I was just hoping you could-" You paused, your eyes darting away from his again. "possibly give me something to help." 

"I see. " Ed nodded. He rose from his chair and walked back to the cabinet behind his desk, retrieving a thermometer from the organized mess. He replaced the sliver that lined it and sat back down, but this time he scooted closer, his legs nearly around yours.  "Oh and I didn't... receive your name?" 

You flushed. "Oh right. My name is Y/N."

"Well then, Ms. Y/N, as protocol I suppose it's best that I take your temperature. It is almost the end of the day but if you are in fact sick then we wouldn't want it to spread by you returning tomorrow." He seemed hesitant, but then asked. "Could you open your mouth for me?"

You felt embarrassed. You didn't know the man, and had hardly for a few moments, but you already had felt a surge of electricity pulsing through your veins and between your legs. You opened your mouth for him, let him put the thermometer under your tongue, and tried to let your eyes wander. They wandered, again, to his features. His eyes were a dark brown that had you usually uninterested but his, for some reason that you could not determine, were darker, a color that did not appear friendly. Your eyes wandered to the sharp details on his face and then to his large hands, his neck, and, by habit, you let your eyes wander to the gap between his legs, catching a glimpse of what he had to offer. You wondered if he knew how appealing he had appeared and then wondered of his personal life. _Was he married? No, he couldn't be. No ring was present- but a girlfriend, perhaps? Maybe a boyfriend?_ You wouldn't be surprised if he had either of those.

Your mind had been absent of all else and at the moment you then realized that his deep gaze had followed yours. You knew that he knew you were looking him over and that gave room to an urge that was deep seated within you. You had felt this often when you had glanced at the men who were forbidden to you because of your age and, deep down, it had never escaped you. 

His eyes had not left yours, but when he pulled the thermometer out of your mouth he brought it to a seeing distance for himself to look at the numbers. Without gloves he pulled the plastic off and tossed it into the trash, placing the thermometer on his blank, metallic desk behind him. His voice was deeper now when he spoke, almost trance-like. "You're not running a fever, but the result of this could be something else. You wouldn't happen to be having any sort of... sexual intercourse would you?"

 You almost choked at his question and pushed your knees tighter against your hands that were between them.  It didn't ease your arousal but it kept him from seeing how nerve wracked you currently were just by being in his presence even longer now.

"N-no." You stuttered, shaking your head. "I've never done any of that. Heck I-I've never even been on a date before."

 "That must explain why you're so interested in looking at my cock." 

You let out an indistinct sound of surprise and your heart pounded in your chest. You didn't mean to look at him at an invasive level and especially didn't mean to get caught doing it because of your relentless curiosity. You let out more ramblings, your words making no sense as you tried to explain yourself, and Ed rose from his chair and stepped towards the blank table- one you now realized that could be used for a person to sit upon as they were being examined.   

"Stand up." He said coldly. 

You stood up from your chair, your hands shaking. 

"Sit on the table." 

Without a word you did as he said and passed him, grabbing a hold of the desk and pushing yourself up. The table was at an odd height that went to the upper part of his thighs but, with your nervous hands, you managed to get yourself on it. When you had he moved over to you and gripped you beneath your legs, pulling you towards him until your rear was nearly off of it. His hands were cold against your tingling skin and it gave you no choice but let out a small sound of complaint- one that was hinted more towards desire than anything. Your core ached and by now you were already wet but you tried not to show it. What you were wanting was not likely what you were going to get but at this point you would take anything from him. 

"Please, I'm sorry." You begged. "I won't come back again- Just let me leave. I don't want to get in trouble." Before getting on the desk you were expecting him to keep you there for the principal to receive and punish. You realized that was not his plan. 

"You won't get in trouble as long as you do come back." He breathed, gripping you tighter around your legs. He pushed his body closer to yours until he was between your legs now and through the fabric of your pants you could feel his hard cock. Your insides throbbed for him and instinctively you rocked your hips against it. Ed growled, slowly grinding his hips back against yours, and forced your lips to meet his in a ravenous devour. His tongue ran against yours, his teeth occasionally biting your lip until it had become bruised, and he hardly had allowed you any time to breathe until you had ripped your head away from him, turning it to the side. He took that opportunity to wrap his mouth around your neck, biting and sucking where he had left off on your soon-to-be-bleeding lips. You ran your hand against his shoulder and then to his chest, still grinding into him with mewls and moans that you no longer cared for him to hear.

The only thought that you could manage by now was how badly you wanted him inside of you, stretching you and making you cry out beneath him.  

You tried to fumble for his belt and managed to get it partially undone until he delivered one more bite onto your neck, one that sent a stabbing pain through your nerves, and grabbed you by your hands, not allowing you to continue further.  

"Someone's desperate." He purred. He pushed your hands away and hastily undid your belt, threw it to the floor, and then undid the buttons to your tight jeans. He stuck his fingers into the hem of your pants, felt both the fabric of your underwear and jeans, and wrapped his fingers around them, pulling them both down in a forceful tug until they both fell from your body and onto the floor. He brushed his thumb against your clit and ran a finger inside your wet folds, rubbing you until you were humping the length of his hand and fingers as you tried to get anything of his into you. He was right- you were desperate and you were too horny to have cared more. "I didn't realize you were this wet for me." He murred, teasing a finger at your entrance before pulling his hand away.  

"Ed, please." You cried out. You didn't dare to touch yourself. 

As if his eyes couldn't get any darker his pupils were hardly visible now. He tugged off his belt to have it join yours on the floor and pulled his pants down to where his boxer briefs ended, his impressive length straining with urgency against it. A small spot of precum had formed on them. Wordlessly, snaring your gaze in his, he pulled them down, his cock moving free from the confines, and moved to you, pulling you further of the desk so that you had to wrap your legs around him to prevent yourself from falling.

He did not care to remove your shirt or his own.

As he had before he crashed his lips against yours and you wrapped you arms around his neck, letting him bite into your lips until they were bloodied without any protest. You could feel the cold air and his taut cock briefly brush up against you.

Without warning he moved his hand back and guided his cock into your throbbing hole, pushing the head of it in with a groan. Your legs tensed around his waist and the sudden intrusion made you mewl, a burning sensation filling your core as he began to thrust, his cock getting deeper inside of you with each movement despite how roughly you squirmed beneath him. The burning sensation you had felt at the beginning increased, the whole length of his cock seated deep inside of you and stretching you to a fullness that made you clench your eyes shut and dig your fingernails into him. He groaned. To you the pain was foreign and it would have been unpleasant if he had not rubbed your clit briefly in between each thrust, ensuring that you were enjoying it as much as he was. Ed gripped you closer to him, his breath harsh against your neck, and began to thrust slowly into you, picking up the pace until the desk shoot beneath you.

Erotic sounds filled the room- a mixture of wetness, Ed's thick skin pounding into you, and both of your moans and groans when a pleasurable sensation overtook. Your walls were flexing around him, adjusting and begging for what he was giving you, and he moved a hand back between you and him, rubbing your clit until you were moaning out his name as you felt the nerves and tension in you mount higher and higher.

Letting out breathy grunts Ed's movements grew erratic, his cock twitching inside of you. It had all been quick and you slammed your head back, nearly incapacitating yourself from the impact, and your legs trembled, contracting around his cock. He rolled his hips forward and stilled into you, his thighs trembling, and came, filling your pit with a pleasant warmth that started to leak out of your entrance. He moaned out your name and let out a shaky groan, not pulling out until you had released your grip around his waist. 

Having sex with him had left you exhausted. A buzz of sleepiness already threatening to take you over. Through the fog of your mind you saw him gather up his clothes and begin to pull them back on, yours in his other hand. You wanted to lay there but the thoughts of what had just occurred hit you.

You had unprotected sex with a man that you didn't know in a school setting.

Thankfully you had been on birth control to regulate your cycles but the thought of him filling you so deeply left you worried.

This was not a passionate moment between lovers. There was no intention to have children from this, no- it was just pure animalistic urge and desire. It was sex. It couldn't have been classified as love making- you didn't know each other. Your fever did not return but an anxiety did. You pulled yourself up and covered your exposed parts with your hands, quivering when you felt his come still emanate from you and pool onto the table. It was messy and never had the rumors of the subject spoke of this. 

Once clothed Ed put your clothes onto the table next to you and leaned in to kiss you, one that was incredibly gentler than how he had been at first. His hand stroked the inside of your thigh. "There's no need to cover yourself after the fact."  

You didn't know how to react and you definitely didn't know what to do with yourself- With what you had just done. The table was cold against the lower part of your body and you shivered, the heat of sex leaving you. "I should be going." You stuttered.

He blinked slowly, looking to your clothes and back at you again. "I should get you cleaned up first."

"N-no. I can do it myself." You picked up the clothes at your side and pushed yourself off of the table, cringing when your trembling legs hit the ground. You realized was terribly unpleasant to move.

 He grabbed you by the arm and turned you towards him, his voice calm and clear. "I'm not  going to let you be after having just pounded every ounce of my cock into you. You know that we're both at risk for it." He sighed and lessened his grip. "I can't take you home with me nor expect you to come, but the least you could do is come back here daily so that I may check on you. I'm not one to start something and abruptly end it. Could you at least do me that?"

You gave him a nod.

You didn't know if he meant more sex or casually rooting the relationship that had been done by their deed, but you were hopeful that, if either, it would be the second one. The first option could wait.

When you had dressed he fit more passionate kisses into the time, your desire again sparking, and, with information regarding his personal contacts such as his phone number, he sent you off, sending an email to your last period teacher that you had been at the nurse's office.   

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoying thus far! Comments and reviews of the progress are always lovely to read as well as motivating. 
> 
> *  
> I do apologize if there is any grammar mistakes. I tend to read write over them. Also, I'm no medication guru but I did do a little research before I inserted it into the story. Don't stone me if I'm wrong.

You had come home late after school. 

You couldn't get the thought out of your head- the experience. It wasn't often that you were social with the people who considered you as a "friend" but you knew well enough that they would gladly accept any request that you had asked of them. You managed, through a tangle of your tongue, that you needed the medication Plan B. You stated clearly that it wasn't for you but for another acquaintance who didn't want to be known and they squinted at you, curious, but they did not ask any questions. They let you wait outside of the store before purchasing it for you at a cringing $50, an amount you said you would pay back as soon as you could. You took it from them, giving them a smile of appreciation that nearly trembled with your nervousness, and turned your heel on them, zipping the medication securely into your backpack before returning home.

Once you had arrived at your house you trotted to the door and quickly went to your room upstairs, shutting the door behind you. Your mother wouldn't be home for hours.

Your parents had been divorced and currently your mother had a boyfriend who was intelligent but suffered the cruel fate of being a drunk for most of his time. She would come home to briefly catch up with you but then, after she had done that, she would leave you until she had returned in the early morning to prepare herself for her workday. Strangely enough you were thankful of this. You would rather her be gone than for her to be home complaining of how lonely she was and how you should have been out more with friends doing things that  _teenagers_ did. You retreated into the depths of your mind every time it was mentioned. You were only social when you had to be. Being social didn't come as a burden but it wasn't something you threw yourself into either. For some odd reason it was hard for your mother to understand that so you did not bother with explaining yourself. There would be no point in it anyways.

You unzipped the pocket of your backpack and took the packet out of it, your hands shaking. From what you had read earlier Plan B wasn't as effective as birth control but you had to be certain. You ripped open the packet, threw the pill into your mouth, and swallowed it with the aid of water from your water bottle. You almost choked.  _Could I be anymore paranoid?_ You thought. You knew that paranoia did get the best of you frequently but this was with cause- an appropriate measure you knew you had best take. You sat on your floor and stared at the empty packet, starting to wonder how you felt about the situation. Sure, you had fantasized about having sex with a plethora of attractive men that drove your mind to the darker places of the act but never had you thought that you would actually do it. It was one thing to think but another to act upon the impulse. You shook your head and slipped your phone from your pocket, swiping away the lock screen and clicking the icon that lead to your contacts. You scrolled down slightly until the name EN appeared- short, but not incredibly obvious, for Edward Nygma. Your thumb shook over it. _Was I just another student that ended up beneath him?  Does he really want me to see me again for better purposes or is this another game to him?_ You pursed your lips to the side and bit the inside of your cheek.  

Gotham was a unruly place. It wasn't strange to hear that, behind the scenes, teachers and students became more than an instructor and the instructed, but for you to fall to that so easily? What mattered to you more was the idea that you couldn't have been the only one, could you? Was it possible that, out of something that urged him, you were the only he had bothered to ever attempt to do it to? You let out a sigh of frustration and went back to the home screen on your phone before dropping it to the floor. You kicked it away with your foot. You could text him, and should, but nothing could convince you to do that. He should be the one to. You got up from the floor and walked over to your dresser, tugging your clothes off in the process. When you unclipped your bra you let out a sigh of relief and tossed it onto the floor beside your phone, not caring where it fell. You moved to pull down your underwear but stopped, resting your hand on your hip. There were small, dark marks on your sides where he had gripped you. When he had... You let your hand spread out around your side and moved it across to your stomach, remembering the force and texture of his skin against the sensitive parts of yours. Long after you had left his office you could still feel the remnants of his cum inside of you and, while it felt revolting having it leak out of you, some part of you enjoyed it, knowing that he had gotten off that much to you. You knew it would have been better to shower but a sleep plagued your mind and, instead, you threw on clothes that were made to lounge in and tossed your dirty clothes into a basket near your door. Feeling more comfortable now you turned the lights off to your room, kept the fan on, and flopped onto your bed, your vision fading until sleep had finally overcame you. 

* * *

 

You were beneath Ed, his body humming against yours.

You knew that you were dreaming, the dark vignette around your vision made that clear to you, but, because of that, you didn't let any paranoia get to you. In this state nothing could go undone and, for the most part, everything was in a barrier of safety. It was _your_ mind after all. He was already inside of you, thrusting and growling, and you ran a hand through his hair, disheveling his tidy appearance.

"Please, Ed. Harder." You begged, wrapping your hand around his neck.

Ed tightened his thrusts and drove them straight into you, your body accepting the fullness he gave you. You wanted to be closer to him, have him deeper inside of you by any stretch, but because he was as close as you could get to him you mewled with the frustration. A dark grin ran up the lengths of his face and his grip on your sides tightened harsher, his roughness becoming exceedingly apparent. "I know how bad you wanted this." He growled, his breath hot against your neck as he leaned in to nip at your neck. "All you have to do is same my name and I'll give you what you want. Say it again."

"Ed, please." You choked, tightening your arms around him.

The recesses of your dreams buzzed and with every thrust you could feel your orgasm reaching closer and closer, not needing any extra stimulating help to reach it. You tightened your legs around him.

Ed groaned and you felt your vibrating orgasm wash over you, hitting you only once instead of a rigorous multiple times. He didn't move and to your surprise you did not feel any leakage. You moved your fingers and felt the pulsing of his heart vibrating to every appendage from the pit of his chest and you lied there,  drinking in the moment as much as you could knowing that it wouldn't be long until it had ended and you would be stuck back into the waking world with your worries and, quite possibly, your mistakes and regrets.

 

* * *

 

You could see the darkness behind your lids and you opened them to a semi-dark room in spite of your window that shined moonlight in rays through your curtains. You wanted to go back to sleep and do the dream again but it wasn't likely for it to continue. That was disappointing to you. You stretched your legs out and your core still ached from the orgasm- apparently that truly had happened by some way. Your gaze turned to the floor.

In the corner of your phone where the notifications alerted you a green lightly slowly flashed, signifying that you had a message. Your heart tumbled. You knew it had to be from Ed if anyone.     


	3. Chapter 3

You lied there for a few minutes and contemplated whether to fall back asleep or to reach for your phone and check the message. The temptation of knowing who it was gnawed at you and you told yourself that you weren't obligated to reply. Whoever it was you had the capability of ignoring it. 

You threw the covers off of you and clumsily scooted off the bed, crouching to the floor to swipe your phone from the ground. You ran your thumb over the screen and, with a nervous sigh, you reached your thumb to unlock the screen. Before you could a knock sounded at the door downstairs, making you jump out of your skin. _The message can wait for now._ You thought.

You shoved the phone into the pocket of your pajama pants and threw open your door, hurrying down the stairs to where the front door was located. You didn't know what time it was but you were aware that your mother had either left already or had locked herself outside as she occasionally did. It didn't occur to you to meddle with any other possibilities. 

You flicked on the porch light and, without hesitation, you opened the door. Who you saw made your heart leap out of your chest. 

"Ed? What- what're you doing here?" You stammered. You scanned the neighboring houses and yards, hoping no one saw him arrive to your doorstep. "My mother might be home soon. You can't be here."

"I saw her leave not too long ago." He said, moving and working the muscles in his face in a nervous manner. "I'm sorry- I know I shouldn't be here but- how are you?"

You looked at his expression of concern and moved your eyes away from it, looking at your hands for an odd distraction. You were unsure of how to respond. _Is he going to say that it was all a mistake?  Or has he come to beg that I do not tell anyone?"_  

Your silence made him break your gaze too and he awkwardly looked down, pushing his lips to the side. He rose off of the heels of his feet and brought them back down to an equal level. "I thought I'd bring you this." He raised a paper bag that had been in his hand and moved it out to you. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when you shuffled through the bag and opened it, pulling out the object inside.

You stared at the packet in your hand and looked back up at him. "Plan B? The medication?"

"I wasn't sure if you had the ability to get it or were taking anything else. It's always best to take safety precautions but I suppose I shouldn't really be saying that considering that we... I..." He trailed off, his eyes sparking with apology. You could see that he didn't regret what he had done with you but his troubles were more in the fact that he wasn't fond of his own foolishness for not being careful. "Normally, after sleeping together with someone, I'd be a lot more comforting than what you saw."

You nodded your head. "I understand. I'm... I'm already on birth control but I did have some acquaintances get me Plan B as a backup to take in the case that it had failed... but thank you for considering getting it for me nevertheless."

"Oh." Ed said, nodding at you in return. "And of course. It was no trouble at all." He shifted again where he stood.

You forced him a smile that lingered near sadness and began to close the door when he stopped it with his hand, stepping closer between you and the frame of it. "Please, Y/N. I meant what I said. What we did wasn't some random act to relieve pent of frustration- at least not on my part. Please, may I come in and talk to you? I will not stay long if you do not want me here." 

You gripped the handle to the door and stared back out past him again. _He's trying to make an effort._  You told yourself.  _That's better than what I have heard about the experiences of others._

You looked behind you into your dark house and turned to him again, creaking the door open so he could slip inside. Ed dipped his head lightly with appreciation and moved past you, walking further into the house to create a fine gap of distance between you and him that didn't invade your personal space. You were only slightly grateful that he had done that. A part of you told you it was wrong but being alone with him again made a series of tingles light your skin. You cleared your throat and tried to fix your hair before crossing your arms to try and cover yourself. It didn't matter that he had felt those parts of you before. Beneath his gaze you felt deeply exposed. "We should go upstairs and talk in my room." You said. "If my mom comes home for any reason I'd rather her not see you here. I don't know how I'd explain that."

"If that's what makes you feel comfortable." He agreed.

You ran your eyes over him and began to walk back upstairs to your room. Behind you you could hear his heavy footsteps following you.

You both stopped near the top of the steps to hear for any intrusions but, knowing there were going to be none with the evidence you had both gathered,  you continued forward, walking into your room and waiting for him to enter before closing the door behind you. You had forgotten that your bra had been carelessly strewn across the floor and your stained underwear had not made it to the dirty clothes basket. You thanked the darkness for now revealing your face that was flushed with embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting any company." _You said shyly. Maybe next time I will know better._

 

 "It's nothing to worry about. Even at my age I get careless with my things." He replied. 

You walked over to your bed and sat close to the edge of it. He timidly sat beside you and you shook your head to a unnoticeable degree, pushing away your desires that were rubbing into you. You looked at his appearance again. He was dressed in comfortable attire and his once slicked back hair had no product in it, making it situated to where it laid light and short over to the side of his forehead. You recrossed your arms and stared down at your chest.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior." He said. "I shouldn't have been so rough with you and I know, for better judgement, that I could have approached you in another way but something had come over me. I cannot explain it. I wanted nothing else other than to claim you there for myself in case I didn't have the chance again. Mind you I hardly have that level of urgency with anyone." He rubbed a finger over one of the veins that protruded along his arm. "As I said I shouldn't have been so rough- it could have been more sensual and not so animalistic. I know it doesn't mean much to say but I couldn't stop thinking about you afterwards- If I had hurt you or if I had possibly gotten you..." He trailed off and ran his tongue along the outside of his teeth. "I don't expect any acceptance of my apology but I wanted to specify it for you in person at the very least."

You let out a shaky sigh. "Honestly, I'm glad you did come here to say that. I wasn't expecting anything from you. I had already written myself off as "just another student." You swallowed hard and looked into his attentive eyes. Shyly you turned away again and stared at the floor to your room. Your voice cracked out of your fright. "I feel terrible for even... wanting to admit my feelings about what had happened." 

"I won't be angered by what you say." Ed said, lightly moving his fingers across your knee to try and relax you. He swallowed and retracted his hand away, feeling that it may be inappropriate for the situation and that it could be disliked by you. "Tell me whatever you'd like. I know that what we- I did can be considered as non-consensual sex... If you'd like to press charges I can understand that."

Your eyes didn't meet his again. He was giving you the opportunity to speak your thoughts and now wasn't the time to keep yourself reserved. The tribulation of saying the words out loud bothered you the most. Once said it could not be taken back.

It would spill from your mouth and fill into his ears to remember. You had sex with him. He was the first that had taken that intimacy from you and if he wanted more insight into the person he had slept with now was the chance for that. It would determine what would happen from then on. "I wanted it." You stated. You said it out loud again, admitting it to yourself. "I didn't know you, and hadn't, but I still wanted it from you." You met his imploring stare. "You were incredibly rough, and it wasn't pleasant at first, but after I had left I couldn't stop thinking about how... full you had made me felt and..." You wet your lips, feeling your lips shake from your nervousness. "How bad I wanted you back inside me, making me moan only so that I could hear you and feel your body back against mine. I know I sound like a rambling addict but-"

Ed leaned in and met his lips with yours, reaching his hand up to stroke you gently on the inside of your thigh to interrupt you from finishing your sentence. You let out a sound of surprise and he let you lead the session, continuing only because you had continued to move your lips onto his. You tried to move closer to him but he warned you to stop, gripping the inner of your thigh tighter. "If we do I'll end up making you sore- it's too early." 

"I'll be fine." You said, trying to convince him. "Really." 

As you knew he would be he wasn't convinced.

He stole a few more kisses from you and, despite your efforts, he didn't advance to that next stage. You weren't trying to appear so distraught but you couldn't get it out of your head how aroused he was making you feel.

You had managed to crawl into his lap and you grinded against him, feeling his hard cock. He moaned softly and deepened his kiss with you, sliding a hand down into your pajama pants and, ultimately, your underwear, as he did so. He slipped his long fingers past your wet folds and prodded at your hole with two of them, breaching only a few inches in before taking them out and back in repitition. "I think you really want my cock to fill you up again." He murred, nipping at your neck before moving back to your lips. 

"I just want you." You said, keeping back small noises.

The kisses you now exchanged were ravenous and fiery.

He groaned when you moaned and you bit at each other's lips, drawing a few marks of blood along the way. Methodically his fingers slipping in deeper and curling up inside of you, moving at a rapid pace that made your head reel. Pleasurable gasps escaped from your mouth when he suddenly hit your g spot and your body shook around him, his stroking pace not stopping. You rode out every wave of your orgasm on him, resting your head against his shoulder when you couldn't help but cry out his name. Ed let out a groan of relief and you too felt his body jerk beneath you. In the midst of it he eased his fingers out of you and placed his hands on your hips, moving you forward so that your front was directly rubbing into his. He let out another moan and his lower body jerked again, his hips rolling sorely against yours.   

"Fuck, Y/N." He breathed, stilling his movements to catch his breath.

Your body still quivered, but you hooked your legs around him when he began to move, moving so that you were now laying beneath him with your back against the bed as he hovered above you. You let your legs slide down from him. 

"The least you could agree with me on is allowing me sleep here tonight with you." He laughed lightly. "Since you are quite insatiable." 

"I won't disagree with that." You smiled.

He stepped off of the bed momentarily and threw off his shirt, pulling his trousers off to lay next to it. For barrier purposes he kept his boxers on despite the uncomfortable rubbing that they now provided against him. He joined you back onto the bed and crawled up behind you, hooking you around the waist with his arm and pulling you closer. You nuzzled back up against him. 

"I should warn you, Ed. You might need to be gone before morning. I don't think my mom would fancy a strange man sleeping in bed with her."

"Don't worry. I'll save both of us that awkward intervention." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.  
> I may continue this story eventually, but for now I shall leave it here to rest. I hope it was well enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? What a lovely surprise.

You had to blink a few times to erase the distortion of your vision to become clearer.

At first you were confused, unaware of where you were as those moments occasionally happen when you wake from your gloomy state, but then when you felt a heavy weight on the bed behind you and you heard the slow breathing that accompanied it you got a grip of your location. To not wake him you slowly turned your head over to look at him, finding comfort in his bodily presence while his mind was centuries away in a distant world. For any session of anxiety you felt that it could simply be gone by watching his bare chest swell and still with his soft inhaling and exhaling. He looked content. You still couldn't wrap your head around why he had felt that way with you. You weren't the average, not to be frank, and you were not everyone's typical pick when it came to choosing a friend or classmate to be involved with. You were just... different. Different can be good but you also worried that he might find it revolting the more you got to know each other.

 _Who knows._ You thought.  _Maybe he's as different as I am in some way._ You tried to convince yourself of that but by looking at him now you had trouble convincing yourself. Currently, it wasn't worth the worry. 

You leaned over your bed and (Not recalling having even put it there) scooped your phone off of the nightstand, leaning to hang your arm down by the bedside so that the light wouldn't rouse him from his sleep. You hit the side button. The blurry letters took form into the numbers 3:30 AM. Your mom would be home in 2 hours. You shut your phone off and placed it back gently on the nightstand and rolled over to face him, running your eyes down his peaceful appearance. You didn't want to wake him. If time wasn't against you you would have allowed him to lay there until he came to wake on his own. Unrealistically, you wanted to lay there forever with him. _I couldn't imagine how my mom would react with him being here._ You thought.  _We'll have this chance again but maybe in a better way._

You brushed your hands against his and lightly grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking him in drawn out intervals. His limbs were the first to react by movement, stretching and positioning themselves more pleasantly to bury into the comfort of the bed's fabric. You could see the darting of his eyes behind his eyelids before they wearily opened. He blinked a few times, let out a soft grunt, and moved to rest his hand heavily on yours.

"Did you need me for something?" He asked distantly with a mumble, sleep still overshadowing his thoughts.

"Ed, I'm sorry but I just- It's getting close to 5 AM. That's when my mom comes home and I'm almost sure she'd crucify you if she saw you... In here... With me. In here at all, actually."

Ed blinked a few times, remembering that he wasn't in the safest place to be. "I'd better get going then." He stretched out his legs and sat up, carefully hopping over you and onto the floor.

You leaned up in the bed to rest your head against the bed frame and laid your hands in your lap, pulling the covers up to replace the chill that had entered with his heat no longer being of provision. He picked his clothes up from the floor and laid them on the bed, turning to you as he put each article on. Tired marks were set underneath his eyes.  "I was thinking... Perhaps- If you could and wanted to- that you and I could have dinner tonight at my place. It's not as nice as your house of course, but there we'd be a lot more in our advantage and not have any interruptions."

You felt yourself blush for some odd reason. "Actually, I'd love to." You said. You bit the inside of your cheek as you thought further on how to conceal this. "I'll tell my mom I'm staying over at a friend's house. A study group, maybe. I can even message a few friends- well, acquaintances- to cover for me if they'd be willing." 

His grinned turned into a lovely side smirk and he pulled his shirt on, moving next to straighten it. "Wonderful. I'll even see if I can find us a movie that will have you cowering at my side."  When you scoffed at his humor he continued. "It may even get you trembling in my lap with your eyes covered." 

"Trust me Ed, it's quite hard to scare me when it comes to movies." You toyed. You knew that wasn't necessarily true but it wasn't a terrible lie to tell. _Trembling in his lap?_ You thought. _It doesn't take much to get that from me with you._ You thought to playfully mention it but the gaze he gave you revealed that he had already found out what you had took from that comment. You looked to distract him from it. "How will I get there?"

He walked over to you and halfway sat on the side of the bed next to your blanketed legs. "I can pick you up here at a time when your mom leaves. That way you can get dressed and bring over whatever you'd like. Sleeping clothes is recommended unless you'd prefer sleeping less... clothed. Whatever suits you I'm fine with."

You nodded to him. "I'll be waiting until that time then." You cringed. "Hopefully this day doesn't go dreadfully slow. At least I'll have tonight to think about."

He gave a humorous sigh. "I can say the same." He squeezed your knee and leaned in to kiss you, moving his hand to squeeze both of your hands that had been resting in your lap.

You ran your fingers up his hand and onto his arm, stroking him lightly on his forearm. You didn't want to but you pulled away and his eyebrow twitched, his mouth slightly agape as he had his mind focused on one thing in particularly you presumed.  

"I should get going." He swallowed. He gave you one more light kiss before standing up from the bed and taking his coat with him, turning to look at you as he put his hand on the doorknob. "I'll see you then, Y/N." He smiled. 

You smiled back. "See you then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you know what that means.  
> There will be more.
> 
> If you have any Edward Nygma fic requests be sure to request them on my Tumblr! (Nygmaticreport.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

School was dreadfully slow but tonight's events didn't keep your mind idle.

The entirety of the day was you staring off into space, ignoring the lectures of the teachers and staring blankly at the pages on the textbook that you were supposed to be studying. Awkwardly enough you even had managed to get your classmates to laugh at you when the teacher had made a sarcastic comment about your daydreaming when they had called your name and you had not replied. You looked at the teacher wide-eyed and apologized profusely. Afterwards, you went back to what you were doing before. Preparing, not daydreaming. 

You were beginning to wonder about what you would wear.  _I don't have anything that would be considered dressy._ You thought.  _Would dressing up be considered too much? No, it's dinner. I'm sure he'll be dressing up, but what could I wear?_ You imagined your closet. It was an unruly place for a location that was supposed to be somewhat organized. Clothes were on the floor and rarely were they hung. You moved your lips to the side. You had bought a nice outfit several weeks ago for school but never had the confidence to wear it. It wasn't anything flashy but it did look, in your opinion, very flattering on you as it was also the same shade as your favorite color. You decided you would wear it and that made you feel slightly satisfied.  _As for the sleepwear..._ Your thoughts trailed off. You did have pajamas as a form of sleepwear but the thought of you and him in his bed together with _your_ pajamas didn't sound appealing.  _He did say I could wear whatever I wanted. Maybe he'd let me borrow one of his t-shirts so that I could sleep less constrained? Maybe have a comfy yet sexy pair of underwear to sleep in?_ You reddened at how far you were going far to impress him, but you didn't want to appear as if you were going without effort. _I'll just... try and match my underwear with my outfit._ You concluded. _A picking that is as flattering as the rest._

You strummed your fingers against your desk and stared at the clock on the wall. You had two more class periods to go before you would finally be released to go home but still you had to wait until your mom left home. Earlier that morning you had messaged a group chat of your _friends_ requesting them to have a cover story for you tonight in the case that your mom wondered where you were at all times. It was unlikely but you needed to be sure that you weren't going to get caught. They were ecstatic that you, the rather innocent one of the group, wanted that from them and, though they begged you for details that you would not give, they agreed to cover for your _scandalous_ outing. You gratefully thanked them.  They may have not been close to you but thank god they were willing to be a part of your false alibi. You never realized how useful they would be.  

During the next period you scribbled in your notebook as you thought about Ed. What would he be wearing? Is he going to cook himself? What part of Gotham does he live in? You pondered it all, every single piece, and the corner of your phone lit up with a notification. You opened it to see that it was from Ed himself.

 

_If this day goes by any slower I might have you scoop you into my arms and kidnap you from class._

**-Ed**

You laughed quietly to yourself, not ignoring the smile that it brought to your face. You quickly wrote a reply.

_Please do. It would end my suffering._

**_-Y/N_ **

You bit the bottom of your pencil as you waited for a reply. 

 _Luckily there's just one more period and then the wait until tonight. It'll come faster than we know it._

**_-Ed_ **

You quickly responded.

_One can hope so, Ed._

_**-Y/N** _

 You locked your phone and shoved it into your pocket. 

* * *

 

 When you had arrived home you had ran up into your room and collected your clothes for tonight, setting them on the edge of your bed.

As you usually did you decided to shower, making sure to scrub yourself as cleanly as possible while shaving every annoying hair that sprung from particular parts of your body that were, in society's eyes, supposed to be smooth and hairless. It was aggravating and possibly wishful, in your head, but you did it anyways. You then changed into some comfy clothes that you could wear around the house when your mom got home later that night. You had messaged her this morning about the "study group/sleepover" and she joyfully allowed you to go by all means, but you didn't want her to see that you were eventually going to be dressing up. It could be paranoia but you wanted to do your best to avoid ANY suspicion. 

You waited around until she had came home and to your luck she was in a hurry to head over to her own boyfriend's house, not wanting to make any small talk turn into a long unnecessary conversation that would leave you both annoyed and wishing for it to end. You stood around as she gathered her things, kissed you on the head, and ran out the door, telling you to  _"Have a good time"with your friends._ " You waited until she pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road before you headed up towards your bedroom again and began to put on the clothes you had picked out. Once done you proceeded into your bathroom and fixed your hair, adjusted your appearance as you saw fit, and collected the small things that you needed to bring to anyone's house if you intended to stay over. Those you put into a overnight bag. You didn't, however, put any of your pajamas in it. Your head turned to a bag that had been laying on your floor. In it was the _Plan B_ medication he had given you.  _I'm not sure if I should be taking that since I am already on birth control but... I might just put it in here too just in case._ You walked over to the bag and extracted the medication out, moving back to your overnight bag to set it softly on top.  _That is if we do do anything more._

A part of you felt ashamed. You had first cringed at the idea that some random, attractive man had taken you without knowing anything about you yet here you were, wishing more from him as he had given you the first time. _Your_ first time. Maybe not it felt less off because you had both come to terms with what had occurred that day. _If we were to  have..._ You swallowed.  _If we were to have sex again would he be more sensual? Would he be rough?  Would we start and would he have to stop because it didn't feel right to him now that we were trying to build off a relationship?_ The anxiety of those questions made your stomach churn. You never knew the answers to your own questions and you knew you'd have to wait until that time to see what it all would bring.  _If only life would be a lot simpler._ You sighed. You wanted it to work badly and would do anything for it to, but would it be enough in the end? Your stomach churned again and you zipped the bag closed, checking yourself one more time in the mirror. As if on cue the doorbell rang. You closed your eyes tight, exhaled deeply, and turned off all of your lights and electronics, carrying your overnight bag in one hand. You swiftly made your way down the stairs, walked to the front door, and fixed your clothes a single time before exhaling, opening the door to let the cool night breeze of Gotham's air curl around you. A tall man dressed in a extremely fitting suit stood outside, a smile curling up nicely on his face.

"Wow, you look... Beautiful." Ed said, his arms twisted behind his back. 

You gushed, your face turning red. You moved a strand of your hair out of your face and tried to calm the redness. "Thank you." You smiled. "And you look... Perfectly handsome." You were going to say sexy but that wouldn't have been as fitting. You could tell that he was nervous.

"I thought I'd surprise you with a little something." He laughed shortly, moving one of his hands out from behind his back to hand you a green speckled card with a black question mark drawn elegantly on the middle.

You raised a playful brow at him and took the card, clearing your throat to read it aloud once you had opened it. "I'm offered to the loved, and also to the dead. I come in many varied hues, but most notably red." You smiled widely, taking interest in the riddle that he had given you. "I'm an offer by hand but meant to steal one's heart. Like you, it's a work of nature's art. What am I?"

Another strand of your hair fell before your face and you put it back into place again, shutting the card. Before you could answer he removed his other hand from out behind his back, extending the item towards you. 

"I thought it would be nice to gift you with a rose." He smiled quickly and as it faded his throat bobbing with a swallow. "It's the answer to the riddle of course. I know it's probably cheesy but I thought-"

"It's lovely, Ed. Thank you- and very thoughtful." You replied, laughing lightly in a way that made your face light up and his worries disappear. He grinned at your appreciation of it and let you take it from his hand.

"I'll go ahead and take that for you." He nodded, letting you move the rose and card in your hand so that you could freely give him your overnight bag. "Shall we go?" He mused.

"Yes we shall." You smiled, walking by his side to his car.

He opened the door for you and shut it lightly once you had seated yourself. Seeing you were secure he went to the opposite side of his car, opened the backdoor, and placed the overnight bag in the backseat, making sure it was sitting well so that it didn't rummage around in case you had something of value in it. After that he shut the door, opened the driver's door, and sat down in his own seat, shivering from the cold drafty weather. "I'll get us heated up."

"Us. You're the one shivering." You poked, giving him a small nudge.

Ed chuckled and turned on the car, the engine sparking to life with the lights of the interior's design. The car's heat turned on afterwards. "It's a long drive but I'll try not to let you fall asleep on me."

"Trust me, I won't be falling asleep anytime." You replied with amusement.

He gave you a smile and set the car into drive, taking you away from your home and towards the highways that led to his.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on the way! 
> 
> I had to throw in a little riddle from our lovely Ed. I'm sure there will be more spewing from his lips. I hope you all have enjoyed so far! If you'd like to send me a response on the fic I'd be more than appreciative to receive your so-far opinions on it on my Tumblr! ( nygmaticreport.tumblr.com) 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to make this a read!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves.

You sat across from Ed with a full plated meal sitting in front of you on a small, circular silver table with his opposite. While the dinner he had prepared was completely delicious you chewed softly, made the occasionally grunts that let him know it was as good as it had smelled once he retrieved it from the oven, and listened to him talk about his unruly day, adding comments where they were necessary. He felt the need to keep apologizing for the appearance of his home.

Ed's apartment was located deep in the city of Gotham in a darker district that wasn't as popular as the rest with its crime rates. An elevator had to take you 4 floors up before you reached the hall where his room was set and on the way, as you walked worried by his side, he explained to you that the building had once been a part of an old warehouse and was eventually renovated to create living quarters for those who could afford it. It wasn't fancy, nor did it have a lot of rooms, but the space suited him well. In a way it reminded you of Victor Frankenstein's lab- well, if Victor's lab were a home. The whole room was dimly lit spite for a few electric barred power lights that were set in the corners. A few industrial fans were constructed into the walls as well, and from behind the shutters of the vast kitchen's windows a green hue sparked outside, giving the room an occasional neon color. As for the furniture everything was set in a pleasant position. The silver kitchen gave room for two, a cloth, green checkered sofa sat to another side of the room with a TV and bookshelves around it, and, finally, his bed sat furthest away from all of the pieces- that part possibly being the darkest part of the room. You found that profoundly satisfying. Everything  _was_ together in the lone room, but a iron door was set nearby. He informed you that it led to the bathroom in case you were in need to use it. 

"But let's not bother ourselves with how my day went. Nothing is less entertaining than hearing about how kids come into my office hoping to be sent home with barely a flu. Why don't you enlighten me on how the life of Y/N is?"

You gave him a humored snort. "My day was just as uneventful as yours, Ed.  _Trust me."_ You brought your fork down and pierced a piece of pasta, bringing it back up to quickly chew it and swallow it down. "But I can say I did get in trouble for zoning off. I should tell them that it's _you_ to blame." You said in a light tone, letting the words slip out in a frisky structure. "Wouldn't that be quite the mess?" 

He reared his head back in a false expression of hurt, letting out a silly huff that made you smirk. " _Me_ to blame? Well that would be quite messy. I'd hope they'd at least allow me to give the punishment to you myself." He grinned, resting his fork on his empty plate.  

You raised a brow and took the last bite of your food, finishing it politely before responding. "And what kind of punishment would you see fit?" 

Ed leaned back in his chair and tilted his head at you, his eyes darting to various parts on you as he pursed his lips. "Cleaning the table in my office sounds like a fine punishment- though it would _certainly_  be after we're done using it of course."

"Oh, of course." You laughed. You fixed a part of your hair in a nervous habit and he flashed you a gentle smile. Ed stood up and took the plate from you, placing it on top of his as he walked to the kitchen sink and settled them in the right side to soak. He turned around to the kitchen table and scooped a movie off of it, waving it sarcastically in his hand.

"Now that you and I have _licked_ our plates I did do the honors of renting us a _fantastic_ movie that I'm sure we'll both enjoy."  

You stood up from your chair and brushed the wrinkles out of your clothes with your hands, following him to where he led you to the sofa. "You sound very confident about that, Ed."  

"Believe me, I'm feeling very confident." He opened the case with a  _click_ and squatted down to power on the DVD player, pushing the unknown-to-you film into it. You stood idly by the couch, your hand gripping your other hand's wrist. Ed stood back up and turned to you, loosening his tie. "You don't have to be dressed up to look beautiful to me, you know." He gave you a nod. "By all means you can change if that would feel more comfortable to you."

You felt your skin flush in embarrassment, recalling how you didn't pack any sleepwear. "I didn't exactly bring anything extra to wear."

"That's just a fine." He winked. "I'm sure one of my t-shirts can cover you up just as well." Ed pulled off his tie and wandered over to the darker part of the room near his bed, rummaging through his antiqued dressers until he had found sleepwear that the both of you could use. Not exactly sleepwear for you as it was just a shirt, but it would highly do.

You thanked him with a shy smile. "I feel the need to ask, but do you mind if I change in the bathroom?"

"Not at all."

You thanked him, again, out of habit, and trotted to the bathroom, his shirt clutched in your hands. You opened the door, the knob cold on your fingers, and entered, turning on the light before you shut it behind you. You were able to catch a glimpse of Ed removing the belt from his dress pants before the door blocked him from view.

The light buzzed eerily on and you took the precautions to do whatever it was that you needed to do to remove your neat clothing, folding it and placing it on the counter top as you slid it off. Once done you took a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Your underwear and bra were set to match and they screamed _suggestive_ and _planned_. In a way it made you self conscious but you shook your head at yourself. _He wants me to be comfortable._ You told yourself.  _And as nice as this bra is it's not doing me any favors by being on me a second longer._ At that you decided to remove it and you huffed, twisting your arms behind your back and taking it off with a relieved sigh that you hoped he didn't hear. And boy was that a liberating feeling. You set the bra on top of your other clothes and slipped his shirt on over you, reveling in how it felt. It was soft a navy blue that hung down to your knees and you actually had to raise a brow, surprised that his build was larger than it appeared. It was baggy, doing a good job itself to hide your physique, but you knew once you were sitting next to him that may or may not become a problem. Nervously you rubbed your wrist and turned the light off, squeaking the door open to walk back to the sofa where he was lounging with the remote in hand.

He had dressed himself in a plain white shirt and dark lounging pants that were of thin material, making it lay against him in a way that didn't leave much to the imagination. His feet were resting on the coffee table.

"Oh god, Ed." You laughed, twisting through the space between the couch and the table to sit promptly up next to him, curling your feet up onto the cushions as you snuggled next to his side. "You weren't joking when you said you were getting a creepy film were you?"       

"Come on, Y/N." He mused. "You should know by now I'm a man of my word." He curled his arm around you and let you snuggle up into his shoulder. "You did say you didn't get scared easily."

"I did say that didn't I?" You muttered. Ed smirked at your sheepish attitude.

* * *

 5 Minutes into the film you were already covering your eyes behind your hands, pushing yourself deeper into Ed's body in the hopes that that would help ease your distraught. You weren't a "sissy" by any stretch. In fact, you loved horror movies, but this slasher horror film that Ed picked up from the depths of some partial hell was a playground full of excessive limb tearing, creepy-crawlers, demons- the list went on. You didn't mind that your chest was pushed tightly into him, probably invading every inch of his personal space. Every time you would jump or hide behind the safety of your hands Ed would chuckle, finding a playful and unharmful pleasure in the way you reacted to it. You weren't in his lap just yet but you were pretty damn close. By the end of the movie you had gave up watching, pressing your face into the fabric of Ed's shirt. It wasn't until the voice that rumbled in his chest alerted you that you could look freely again, not having to the face the screen and what appeared on it. 

"Well, I can say that was an  _exquisite_ film." He said jokingly, flicking the TV off with the push of a button. He tossed the remote aimlessly onto the rug beneath the table and tilted his head to you. "And if you hold on to me any tighter my arm might as well fall off." 

Knowing the movie was now done you moved your head slowly away from his side, inclining your head to look up at him. You laughed lightly and loosened your grip on his arm. "Sorry."

A smile was faint on the corner of his lips and his eyes reflected yours. He stared deeply at you and your lips parted slightly.

At this moment to you he looked too perfect. The shadows made his sharp, angled facial features soft and his dark hair was its typical neatness. It was hard for you to even grasp the concept of being with him. 

Ed leaned in to you and gently made your lips meet, trailing a hand down onto your knee and up towards your thigh, lifting parts of the shirt up as he went. He moved his hand further, running a thumb through the wetness that was beginning to freely dampen your underwear. You knew at the moment that you wanted him again. You pulled back away from him to moan for a moment and he brought your lips back together again, rubbing his thumb harder once he reached your clit. You jerked slightly beneath his touch, his long fingers digging into you. The kisses became deeper, quicker, and he pulled you onto his lap, grinding you against his girthy length that was separated by the silkiness of his loungewear. He sunk his hands into your hips, digging his fingers into either side of you when you took control of the pace, rubbing yourself harder into his cock. The sensation felt euphoric against your heat and he ultimately felt the same, bucking his hips up into you while letting out deep sounds that encouraged you to move quicker, rougher. You had no intention of stopping and, unsure of how to get you to ease off of him, he dug his fingers into you even deeper, sinking them into your flesh until you jerked on top of him and grabbed at his hands, yelping his name alertly. Now that he had gotten your attention he leaned up slightly away from the back of the couch, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist, and he used the back of the couch as leverage to lift you both up, carrying you towards his bed. You teasingly sucked the side of his neck and he exhaled heavily, delivering a harsh bite back to your neck as payback- one that felt too harsh. 

With ease he put you both onto his bed and moved to the center, both of you doing your best to contain your erratic breathing. He reached up beneath the shirt of his that you wore and slid your wet underwear down your legs, tossing it off onto his floor. Next, he focused on himself and pulled his own shirt off- for the main reason of not wanting you to feel uncomfortable lying bare- and pulled his pants off along with it, kicking the items away further down the bed. To make things easier he had earlier discarded his boxers. He leaned in and kissed your collarbone, his hard cock taut against his belly, and grabbed a hold of your shirt, pulling it over your arms and head. That was tossed elsewhere, too. The bareness of your skin against his bed felt strange, even more so with the air against you, and you shivered, silently wishing for Ed to hurry. He moved quickly and he crouched off the bed and leaned over to his nightstand, opening a drawer and retrieving a small packet that he carefully ripped open with his fingers. He pushed himself back onto the bed for better balance and rolled the condom onto his cock, moving back to hover over you. You reached a hand down in between your legs and attempted to rub yourself only to have Ed grab you by your hand and force it down beside your head, preventing you from intensifying your pleasure. You mewled out his name.

Ed grabbed you by your hips and pulled you up until you wrapped your legs loosely around him. He then pushed you back onto the bed, bracing himself up by resting his arms on either side of your head. He held the base and you felt the tip of his covered cock push up against your puffy folds and towards your entrance.  You wanted to feel his flesh against yours, but at this moment you knew it wouldn't be worth trying to convince him and you knew it wouldn't be worth the risk again. It was on his terms as of now. He pushed the head in achingly slow  that was accompanied by his thick length and you tightened your legs around him, pushing your hand up against his chest as your body tensed. Ed groaned until he was seated fully inside of you. 

The texture of the condom was odd. While it was of thin, durable material it did not give the same feeling as it had when Ed had first fucked you bare. When he rolled his hips slowly up into you you gripped his forearm and let out a whimper- at this point not caring what was between you. The feeling of him finally inside of you again made your legs quiver.  

"Tell me to stop and I will." He breathed.

You gave him a nod.

Ed slowly pulled out and pushed back into you, minor squelches following close by. They increased as his thrusts did and he leaned in close to you, enabling you to wrap your arms around his neck, his larger build rocking into yours. You ran your hands down his neck and to his back, bringing them back up to able yourself to feel the muscles in him shift beneath your fingertips. You tried to relish the moment by listening to the deep noises rumbling out of his throat and off his tongue and the sound of both of your heated skin moving against one another, creating noises that society would disown you for even describing. It was an intimacy you had lacked for a long time, and sometimes craved, and now that you had had it nothing thinkable could compare. You breathed hard and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it. Ed rolled his hips up into you until your body threatened to move up from the force and he slacked, keeping his routine in a timely fashion that was strictly passionate and sensual. For a moment he stilled and made you wrap your hands tightly around his neck again, his body pushing plump against yours. Then, without too much of a warning, he thrusted back into you, the first one slow and the next marking the start of a series that you could not decipher were pleasant or painful. His hips snapped into you, his balls striking your skin roughly, and you dug your fingernails into him, the sharpness biting into his skin to make their mark. You snapped your eyes shut  and the weight of his body was starting to become uncomfortably heavy, but the pressure of him flat against you with perfect alignment allowed for himself to rub against your clit, forcing your mind away as you felt your orgasm approaching. You felt yourself begin to tighten around his cock, your insides burning, and scratched your hand down his back, whimpering out his name every time he angled into you. As close as you were it didn't appear as if you were providing enough lubrication necessary to prevent him from hurting you. You gripped his shoulder and Ed delivered a precise movement that sent you over the edge, permitting him chase after his own release. With your muscles convulsing erratically around him it only took him a few more harsh motions before his hips jerked forward and his body tensed, groaning as he came. Your mind was blissfully blank when he pulled out, the condom holding every drop of his cum, and let your legs slide down his sides, swallowing hard as you watched him thoughtlessly. His limbs accompanied yours in a tremble of exhaustion. He lifted his body from you and the bliss of your mind did little to reduce the amount of pain that emanated from where he had rammed into you, your sides aching too from where his hands had had a hold of you earlier. You let out a small groan when he passionately kissed you, running his tongue over yours. He sucked on your bottom lip when you whimpered again.

"Ed-" You mewled. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it looks like the reader is going to have to bring up to Ed how rough that sex was. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait! I've been in a constant Nygmobblepot hell but I have crawled out of that pit to work on this chapter which has been in progress for the past few days now. And as always, there shall be more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely isn't the most eventful chapter but I knew it needed to be a transitional one for the next chapter. I apologize for such a late update too! With all of the crazy Nygmobblepot and election chaos that has been going on I've been stuck in a rut, but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things. Do enjoy!

You heard and felt the sudden pressure of Ed leaning against the opposite side of the bathroom door, a clear embodiment of self confliction. When Ed had rolled off of you to give you space you had politely excused yourself in a hushed tone and made haste to the bathroom, grabbing his shirt off the floor to cover yourself with your legs shaking and a slight pain emanating from your core. You locked the bathroom door behind you and hurried over to the toilet to relieve yourself- as it's said that's the best way to avoid a UTI at least- and wiped, expecting a small trail of blood from where Ed had penetrated you. You sighed with relief when none showed but you still had to cringe at the sudden contact, knowing that more damage would have been done had the two of you lasted longer without proper lubrication as that was the route that had been taken. You knew from your first time with Ed that sex was rough- messy- and while the proper precautions could have been taken you contributed to how rushed things were. At the back of your mind you found pleasure knowing that Ed had been that rough with you. It was an odd sort of comfort that you didn't understand, but perhaps it was because it had revealed his loss of control for you. 

The door budged again and Ed spoke softly, his voice a different tone due to the barrier. "Y/N, are you alright?" 

You pulled the shirt that you had picked up earlier off the floor over you and flushed the toilet, wincing as you gained your footing back and opened the door. Ed stared back at you with worried eyes, wearing nothing other than his boxer briefs.

"Yes, I am fine." You replied, clearing your throat. You flashed him a smile to ease his worries and tried to walk past him. He grabbed you softly by the arm, stopping you.

"Y/N." He said, furrowing his brow in a look that begged for you to be honest with him. "You were... limping."

You pursed your lips together. You thought about denying it- saying that you just needed to quickly use the restroom but you knew it'd be pointless to lie. You found it strange that he was asking- and that he was worried. From the movies, media, and words from your friends the best sex was considered when you were 'unable to walk.' You never realized how ridiculous that was to believe in until it had now sprung to your mind. "Ed, near the end it was... rough. I wasn't..." You waved your hands aimlessly in the air, trying to think of a better way to describe it but found nothing coming to your mind. "I just wasn't- there wasn't enough lubrication and it quickly became uncomfortable for me. I would have warned you but it didn't last long since we both immediately... afterwards- but I'm fine. It just hurts a little."

The muscle in Ed's jaw tensed and something flickered in his eyes. There was a conflict occurring in his thoughts but he did not voice it. Instead he nodded and followed close behind when you walked to his bed, carefully crawling back onto it as the darkness tried to obscure your view. He joined you on the opposite side and laid flat against his back, his head resting on one of the cotton pillows while the distant hue from outside of the window shutters lit his face with a soft, green outline. He turned his eyes to you when you pushed yourself over to him, moving to rest your head gently on his chest. When you did you expected to hear a fast heart beat matching the uncontrolled flow of his mind but again you were proven wrong. The thrum of the organ was slow and calm, a melodic tempo that already made you dreary with sleep.

"Did you enjoy it?" Ed muttered.

Your sleepiness ebbed away and you tilted your head to look up at him. You removed your head from his chest and pushed yourself up to be level with him, both of you turning to be a breath distance apart but still facing one another on your sides. The lump in his throat moved with a swallow.

"I couldn't help myself." He continued. "You were just... beautiful."

"Ed-"

His tone wavered. "I know- I should have been easier. It wasn't as rigorous in the beginning but I got carried away and I shouldn't have-"

"Ed." You interrupted, stopping him from his rambles. "It was beyond words. _You_ were beyond words. I enjoyed every moment of it."

Ed's next swallow took down the worry that had been swelling in him after the moment you have trudged to the bathroom. He seemed positive that his larger frame against yours indefinitely would have harmed you more than giving you pleasure and he was persistent on making sure that you were fine. He kept asking you, wanting to know that without a doubt you were alright and he pestered you a few times more until you were sighing loudly, exclaiming a 'Ed, I'm fine' in a voice that wasn't too loud but still had an edge of boisterous humor. He smiled at you and ran a hand up your arm, pushing his index and thumb together to make a small trail of touch. He stopped at your shoulder and let his arm fall back down into the space between the both of you. "I see you've found my shirt to be handy."

"It is rather odd walking around entirely in the nude, Ed." You snorted.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind for you to do it." Ed replied.

"Honestly I'd rather see you walking around in the nude, Mr. Long Legs."

Ed quirked a brow and gave you a small push. "Be careful who you're calling Long Legs. If I had to comment on something about you I'd say... You look rather homeless with how messy your hair is."

"Oh wow, thank you Ed." You gasped sarcastically. "And I wonder who messed it up."

Ed shrugged. "Actually I wouldn't know."

"Mhm." You laughed, reaching over to run a hand through his hair and ruffle it. "How about you join me then in this _'homeless_ ' venture?"

Ed tried to move his head back but failed miserably when you chased after him, running a hand through the tufts of his hair to create a distraught mess. Ed groaned out playfully and growled, grabbing you by the length of your arm with one hand and wrapping another over your side, essentially dragging you on top of him. You both laid belly to belly on each other, you still squirming on top of him as you tried to create a messier look for him. He bucked his hips upward and did his best to push his head further into the pillow, trying to escape your grasp but you were determined to be victorious. It was a rumble between partners and when it looked as if Ed's hair couldn't have gotten any messier he ran his fingers through your hair and tightened his grip, curling it until he had it deeply wound in his fingers. You let out a yelp and he held you there, your legs swimming around his. You scooted up until you sat on his lower belly, your legs close by his sides but your head still down from where he had you captured. The heat of his abdomen pressed between your legs and the movement of him beneath you didn't help matters any. 

"Ed, you're hurting me." You gasped, feeling his fingers slip from your hair. You saw another flash of conflict from him but he released you, letting you gingerly move your hands up to your head so that you could rub your scalp, the stinging beginning to cease. He snaked his hand up one of your thighs and crawled it up until it wrapped around your neck, cupping it from behind to force you down onto him in a timely manner. You didn't protest but you weren't quick to follow him, either. He pushed his lips to yours once and moved in to do it again, but before he could a phone on the nightstand lit up, blurting out a default ringtone that echoed through the housing.

A flicker of panic surged through you and you immediately rolled off of him, sitting up as he moved over to pluck it from the table with an annoyed growl. Thankfully it had not been your phone that had rung, but you still did not feel safe having someone question him at an intimate time like this. _At a time like this... who could it be?_

Edcleared his throat, swiped the screen to answer, and sat up against the bed frame, his eyes concentrated somewhere in the darkness. "This is Ed." He said impatiently. 

You could hear a man's voice on the other side. A part of you was thankful that it was not a female's voice you had heard. 

"Mr. Penguin- Oswald. Now's not a good time."

The voice on the other line babbled on with one sentence after the other and Ed's jaw tensed. 

"The _best_ I could do is tomorrow morning but my partner will be with me- Yes- are you sure you don't mind?"

The voice grew quicker as if he were being interrupted.

"Alright. We'll come by tomorrow then." Ed quickly hung up the phone and set it back on the nightstand with a grumble, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

All previous activities that you and Ed had started minutes before that phone call vanished. 

"Who was that?" You questioned.  _And why are we going to see him?_

"A good friend of mine." Ed said. "Don't worry- we've grown very close after these past few weeks- him and I. He's already aware of our circumstances."

That did not make you feel any less uneasy. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ed sighed. "Yes- it's fine. We'll be fine. I suppose it's better we get some rest then... preventing sleep any longer."

You wanted to question him more, to ask Ed what all he had told this strange man but you decided you'd bother him about it in the morning. He'd be more alert then and less groggy. _Was he even groggy? Moments ago he wasn't._ You pushed that away and curled up with him against your back beneath the sheets, his arm laying around you. You faintly felt the phantom grip of his hand around your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I think it's inevitable to have Oswald join the team in this relationship- which means threesomes are bound to occur.


	8. Chapter 8

Ed had woken you up early that morning at 5 AM- way too early in your books. He had to shake you more than once to finally stir you successfully from your sleep. Once he knew you weren't going to fall back asleep on him again he tumbled around the home gathering some clothes and other items you didn't pay much attention too, stuffing them in a bag that he had pulled out from a closet. When he was done he dropped it onto the bed and ran a hand through his hair, an anxious sigh coming from him. Right. You both had somewhere to be this morning. Wordlessly you hopped off of the bed and the two of you entered the bathroom, you retrieving some of your _bathroom essentials_ to clean up and Ed snapping his toothbrush from behind the sink and taking the steps to begin brushing his teeth. You asked him if he needed to shower too and he muttered something incoherently with the brush in his mouth, hurrying to spit the paste in the sink to answer you more clearly. 

"You can go ahead and shower here. I'm sure Mr. Peng- Oswald I mean- won't mind if I do so there." Ed said.

"Wait- Ed, are we staying there?" You flushed, confused as to  _what_ exactly you two were going to be doing. "What is going on?"

"My good friend Oswald would like us to join him today- and tonight. Consider it a welcoming gift. He's very interested in..." Ed trailed off.  "Meeting you. As I said he's a very good friend- a close friend- and he is aware of our circumstances. Therefore it won't be a problem."

You bit the inside of your mouth and jerkily nodded your head, internally petrified of being aware that someone else knew about you and Ed's relationship. It wasn't technically legal, not that city of Gotham cared, but it was still enough to wrack up your nerves. "Are you sure Ed?"

Ed gave you a half smile and leaned over to squeeze your hand. "I'm very sure. He is the King of Gotham after all."

* * *

 

An hour later you arrived at a mansion heavily guarded by bulky men with weaponry. Though it was 6 AM, or around that time, the sky was still dark and murky, thunder clouds rolling in and buffeting the leaves of the trees that were set precisely around the perimeter for decoration. As you had reassured Ed over and over that night that you were fine you found yourself seeking that same comfort from him. The day's weather did not aid in making you feel safe in the slightest.

When Ed rolled down the window and gained clearance at the gates your mom sent you a message just in time, accepting your request to stay another night. For once you were glad that she was a careless parent. Of course you didn't have sleep clothes as you had failed to bring any even to Ed's house, so Ed had to generously provide you with some of his own. In your luck you did have some extra day clothes to wear that could be considered _nice_ and suitable for a formal "get together."

You felt uneasy when the faces of the men staring back at you moved away, returning to guard the gate once more of the man's territory. Within seconds Ed had pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition, giving you a quick kiss before collecting both of your bags from the back seat of his car and exiting the vehicle. Nervously you waited until he was out before you had gathered your nerves to duplicate his actions, thrusting your phone into the pocket of your pants and moving around the front of the car to follow Ed towards the stone steps of the mansion. You kept close to his side. Thunder rumbled in the distance to once again add to the ominous mood. Ed could sense your tension.

"Really, Y/N. It's alright. There's no need to be nervous." He whispered, the taller man giving you a nudge.

"Me? Nervous? I'm just... cold is all." You said sarcastically back, clasping your front hands together to hide the shake in them.

Ed's eyes darted to you and back to the door as both of you climbed the large steps, making it to the front just in time for a figure to open it with an introduction of mellow lights from inside.  

As you had once felt with Ed, the person before you made your skin burn scarlet red.

"Ed! Hello old friend!" The man smiled, wearing a black suit with a dark purple tie layered with intricate designs. "And I see you have brought your partner with you as mentioned. I can't say I'm not baffled by your choice in a mate. I don't think I've ever seen someone more alluring. The name that I am called by by my employees is Mr. Penguin, but you can most certainly call me Oswald Miss.-?" 

"Y/N." You blubbered out nervously, your eyes trying their best not to meet Oswald's blue, piercing ones. "Just call me Y/N." You swore you'd never see another man as strikingly attractive as your partner, but here stood another that proved you wrong. He wasn't nearly as tall as Ed, but the number of his height did little to his appearance. You felt ashamed that something inside of you stirred for him. You were meant to be loyal to Ed, not to be submissive to every arousal inducing man that came into contact with you. 

Oswald let a smirk creep up his face. "Y/N. Well, Ed and Y/N, please come join me. It appears the weather isn't doing anyone any favors today." 

Oswald opened the door wider for the both of you to enter and a servant blankly trudged up to you and Ed, offering to take your coats and bags. You both gave them the items with a pleasant thank you to the well dressed servant.

"Take them upstairs to the master bedroom." Oswald ordered sternly, his smile fading until he turned back to face you two. "Now, Ed, I know you're familiar with this home of mine but Y/N is in need of a tour! Shall you accompany us or would you rather wait for us down here in the living area?"

To your relief Ed said he'd accompany you both.

"Wonderful. Let us start then!" Oswald quickly turned on his heel with a cane in his hand and a limp to match and, as Ed had did with his place, informed you on the history of the home. You were saddened to hear that it had once been owned by his father who had recently passed away, but Oswald put your sadness to rest with determined comments of his own, saying that his parents were the reason for his will to overcome the odds and to make the best out of every situation. You wished you could relate but the only thing your parents wanted you to do was tuck your tail and escape from their downing ways. Perhaps it could be the same in its own way.

The house was set on two levels, a maze of rooms and doors leading from one direction to the other. The first level contained the basics- a large kitchen with servants, a neat living area with a fireplace forged into the stone wall, and- well, you couldn't keep up after that. The second level of the house was just as messy with entryways and without the two of them as a guide you'd definitely get lost. You then stopped trying to memorize the layout of the home at the point.  The last stop was the master bedroom where your coats and overnight bags had been placed. You bubbled to Oswald about how expensive and antiqued everything appeared, hardly being able to escape your awe, and Ed grinned at your enlightenment, not caring much when Oswald swelled at the compliments and dared to touch you seemingly _harmless_ on your arms, hands, and back. Something in the corners of your mind told you that Ed was finding pleasure in seeing his friend try to pursue you, because when your face blushed from them both the space in the room got tense, a swelling tautness creeping up and behind their compassionate and friendly demeanor a primal urge threatened to show itself- but it never did. Whether to be thankful or to be disappointed, you were unsure. 

"I best leave you both to it for now, then." Oswald announced. "Ed, you look like you need a shower. And you miss- you look fresh. I need to set a fit schedule today for my _employees_ so I will be all over the place, but if either of you need me for some reason it won't be hard to find me. It is early in the morning and I should be done before dinner starts." 

"Yes, I do need a shower." Ed murmured to you with a grin, grabbing his bag from the floor and hurrying over to the bathroom. "I may be a while, Y/N. You don't have to wait for me if you'd rather not."

"I will leave myself to exploring then- that is if Oswald doesn't mind." You dipped your head to him and he gave you a grin.

"Of course not." He replied. "Feel free to wander where ever you'd like, but I should warn you..." He paused, looked around, and closed the distance between you and him, trudging up to your side with his face inches from your ear. "The staff does get pretty ferocious if you enter the kitchen. It's probably not any safer to enter my bedroom either." He gave you a wink and turned around, hobbling off to find the people that he could direct his orders to. You felt drawn to follow him, but the spray of Ed turning on the shower gave you second thoughts. You decided to explore the rooms on the top level for now.

* * *

You had started at the very end of the hallway on the same wall that your current bedroom had been on and there was no lack of oddities. One room contained a plethora of collector's items and you shut the door immediately, not wanting to disturb what dust had already settled. The next array of doors you opened and the rooms you had entered were simple- some being guest bedrooms and others being a place to store even more strange pieces. It didn't surprise you, however. This place was old and old things were to then be expected. You came to the conclusion that maybe it wouldn't be worth adventuring any further, but one final door came to your attention. Between two of the mahogany  doors on the opposite wall another hallway led down to set of two doors positioned together, implicating that they were both required to be pulled open to enter. It was eerie, no lights creating a safe pathway to guide one who ventures, but you realized, without a doubt, that it had to be Oswald's bedroom. Your hand twitched.

 _Would he know if I just took a peek?_ You asked yourself. A scenario flashed in your mind, one that betrayed your relationship with Ed, but the next situation did not. No, it involved all three of you equally, all being taken good care of. As if against your will you took a step forward.

"Y/N." A voice said from behind you.

You turned around to see Ed, his hair without product and pushed to the side of his face. "I don't think Oswald would be too happy if you went down there." He crooned, tilting his head. "He may give you a personal tour of it later." 

"Oh, no- I wasn't going to-" You stopped and rubbed your wrist. "I was just- waiting for you actually. What time is it?"

Ed pulled out his phone from his pocket to check the time. "Only 9 AM. I'd say we could enjoy ourselves on his property but the amount of security he has is too troubling in my opinion. Would you fancy going back to our room with me?"

"Yes, of course." You inclined your head. Ed took his hand in yours and let the dark door disappear from your sight, a strike of thunder making you flinch.  _If Ed's thinking about having afternoon sex I'd rather not have one of Oswald's staff stumble upon us. I can handle small, intimate moments but for someone to see something so personal between us?_ You cringed.  _And for Oswald to be the one to see it? I wouldn't be surprised if Ed asked him to join us out of mockery._ You shook your head so that it remained unnoticeable to Ed.  _I'm not sure. I'm not sure what Ed's relationship is or was to Oswald. There's something that isn't being brought to light just yet._ You thought back to how alarmingly close Oswald had gotten to you, murmuring in your ear about his bedroom and how he had reacted to seeing you upon the first meeting.  _Was he just being nice?_

You reached the bedroom again and shrugged carelessly, plopping yourself onto the bed with an exhaustive sigh. It had only taken a night for the larger part of the pain in your core to go away, but the sensation of Ed's hands gripping your hair and neck so roughly did not. If Oswald had not interrupted you and Ed's session with a call it could have elevated to another round of rough sex, despite how sorry Ed had been the second time. Maybe what you were thinking was an illogical stretch- you were unsure.

Ed pulled the neatly made covers from their tucked position and crawled beneath them, holding it up for you to join him beneath. Sleeping in your neat clothing wasn't something you were fond of but you didn't want to bother having to change into them again. You'd do fine until the night came.

"Ed?" 

"Yes, Y/N?" He placed his hand underneath his head and propped himself up, waiting to answer whatever question you were going to throw at him.

"Who is Oswald? You said he's the "King of Gotham" but I can't come to terms with what or who that is. And how do you know him so well?"

Ed let out a tired breath, flexing the fingers of his hand. "If you want to know the truth he's a very powerful man in Gotham's society. He isn't official by law, but he will soon be I am sure of it. He's a man who started from the bottom with a surge of determination, wishing to change his future and- hell, he did. Our encounter was quick, but as fate has it we kept running into each other. The amount of times we did was too hard to ignore and we took that opportunity to expand our friendship beyond simple acquaintances. Before I met you he was the only one who found me as an intellectual equal and didn't mind my quirkiness. I did the same for him." 

"A close friend sort of mentality?" You asked.

"You could call it that." He laughed lightly, stirring beneath the sheets. "It's one that even words can't explain."

"I won't ask you to explain it any further then." You said, accepting what he had thoughtfully shared with you. "And Ed?"

"Mhm?" 

"If you're expecting afternoon sex I'm not up to par with that." 

"Damn, you ruined my plans then." Ed said sarcastically, hitting the pillow as if he were caught in the act. "Are you sure you don't want the poor staff and Oswald to hear how lovely you sound?"

"I'm pretty sure." You remarked, giving him the look. "But that isn't going to stop me from having a well deserved nap."

Ed grunted in agreement. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely the time will come. Expect it in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the threesome. Happy way-too-early Christmas.

You slept soundly in the plush bed, Ed snoring ridiculously beside you and it was, as you had hoped, around 6 PM when you could no longer force yourself to commit to the darkness. Rain pattered outside on the windows, lightning and thunder doing its rounds, and a thick hand knocked on your bedroom door, the figure behind it pausing as it waited for a response.

"Come in!" You shouted. 

The door slowly creaked open and a pale head emerged, raven black hair ruffled against his soft features. It was Oswald, and seeing that it was appropriate for him to enter he did, his cane pushing hard into the flooring with a specific click. "I thought that I would announce that dinner is ready. I am surprised to see you two still in here." 

"I guess a person can sleep for a long time if they wake up so early. We'll be down shortly." You mused. Oswald gave you a soft nod and hobbled out, closing the door quietly behind you.

You turned to Ed. He had stopped snoring but he did not show any signs of consciousness. His hair was disheveled, splaying erratically, and his mouth was left partially open. Where ever his mind was he looked pleasant. 

"Ed, Oswald said dinner is done." You whispered. 

"Already?" He mumbled, turning over to his opposite side so that his shoulder blocked you from him.

"Yes, _already_." You laughed. "It's 6 o' clock. I'm going to fix myself up a little and then head down there, but you better get around too." 

Ed grumbled. "Drag me down there, please?" 

You tossed a pillow at him and swung your legs off of the bed. "That would take too much effort on my part and Oswald would be finished eating by the time I had gotten you down the stairs, but if you don't start getting up I may have to."

* * *

 

 

Oswald's servants swarmed around the large, rectangular dinner table that could have easily seated a dozen people. Glasses of wine were placed in front of the three of you, Oswald taking the chair in the middle at the end and Ed and you sitting on either side. You felt anxious watching and seeing all of the platters to choose from be settled, each servant organizing the mass into lined rows for quick access, and you uncomfortably eyed your drink, unsure of how to bring up that you weren't interested in drinking spirits without being offensive to the host. Oswald was swift to notice your discomfort.

"Could you bring miss Y/N a glass of water please?" He asked, placing a hand on the last servant that was about to dart away. The servant nodded and rushed into the kitchen, hastily returning with the drink as requested to exchange your wine glass for the less exotic liquid.  

You would have sighed with relief if you knew it would have been appropriate. "Thank you." You said, expressing a moment of thankfulness to Oswald and to the servant's obedience. The servant bowed respectfully and rushed away, leaving the three of you alone to the crackling fireplace from within the living room and the chaos that the storm was emitting outside.

"Let us eat." Oswald smiled, being the first to retrieve different segments of each delicacy before you and Ed felt obliged to start. 

You weren't starving but you gathered enough to make Oswald's efforts appear appreciated at the very least. You were tempted to raise a brow at Ed's appetite, his plate reaching a point of being exceedingly full.

"So, Y/N, please do tell me about yourself. I'd rather not have Ed explain it when I can hear it from a primary source." Oswald pierced a selection of meat with a two pronged fork and scraped it to his plate by using a knife. After that he did not touch his dinner and, instead, kept his eyes fixated on you, the outer parts of his blue eyes a bright gradient. Ed considerately kept quiet as he ate, but his eyes, too, were watching you. 

You cleared your throat, the attention both men were giving you making you flustered. Your voice throughout your explanation was unsure and mainly lacked confidence. You first spoke of your family- your issued mother being the main topic for that subject- and then went on to explain how you were still in high school, letting that lead way into how you met Ed. You felt your face burn more when your mind popped to you and Ed's first time together, the poor timing of it not sounding attractive in the slightest bit. Therefore you skirted around that. The more you discussed the basis of your relationship with Ed the more you realized how rapidly it had progressed. Had it even been a week? You had no idea. You were appreciative when Ed piped in, adding more details that made you blush- even if they were cheesy. Oswald grew engaged with every word you two added.

"But that's enough about me." You said coyly. "Here I am talking and I know nothing about you, Oswald."

"Yes- In my case some things are better left unsaid." Oswald admitted. "What you and Ed are doing is not legal but the extent of my activities surpass you and Ed's by far." Oswald began to stammer. "I would not want to startle you- it without a question doesn't startle Ed."

You chewed a piece of your meal softly and took a long sip of your drink, feeling strangely lightheaded afterwards. "I can assume you're in some sort of high position right now by what I can see with your living condition and- your staff. They're all high equipped. I don't think I have to let my mind wander to far to know what your  _activities_ are. I mean you no disrespect either. While I may not understand it all I try to keep an open mind." 

A breath of air came out of Oswald that replaced a short laugh, a ' _huh_ ' intermingled in it. He pushed his tongue up over his canine tooth and kept it there, taken aback by your bluntness. "I didn't realize you'd be so insightful- but I'm glad!" Oswald leaned across the table towards you and whispered, Ed still displaying no signs of concern for how carnal Oswald was acting. "Then I do hope you don't mind that Ed and I came to a decision."

You leaned back in your chair and furrowed your brow, a bizarre twinkling of black floaters popping around your vision. You didn't come to the realization that you had felt dizzy until you titled your head back and looked at Ed, the form of him and his background becoming a static display. The way he looked at you rang that he was somehow aroused- a predator studying its prey with deep intent. You blinked your eyes heavily. "What do you mean?" You mumbled, trying to shake the feeling away.

"Your drink was the best way to act upon this decision." Oswald continued, standing up from his chair.

Your eyes flickered. Whatever this decision was you had hoped that Ed would bring you no harm and clinging to that thought you no longer struggled to let the darkness come over you. It was inevitable, anyways.

* * *

 

 

You felt your bare skin against silk and heard the popping of the fireplace. Your first thought was the living area- but of whose home? You didn't remember any of the furniture being this soft, this _silky_ , and you felt too tired to try and move around. Was there a rope tied around your wrists and ankles? You also had a strange ache in your hip, one that one similar to the pain after having received a shot. 

You opened your eyes. Everything was blurry at first but with more blinks you managed to clear you vision, the sight of a antique headboard, large in its size, in front of you. You must have still been in Oswald's house. You felt a heavy pressure sitting at your feet.  

"Y/N, wake up." A voice whispered, their hand gently touching your ankle. You blinked again and craned your neck to look over your left shoulder to see Ed, his shirt and pants removed but his boxer briefs still covering him. This wasn't the bed you and him had slept in nor was it a room you ever recalled having seen- what confused you more was the fact that you were naked, no dignity left to cover, and the ropes around you were not wanting to budge. 

"Ed, what's going on?" You asked, testing the ropes again. "What is this?" 

You heard a door creak from somewhere within the room and a delayed movement coming towards you, one leg more able than the other. You didn't have to guess that the person entering was no one other than Oswald. You turned your head from Ed and rotated your head to look over your right shoulder, incredibly startled to see that Oswald was in the same fashion as Ed- without a shirt or pants. Though the binds around your wrists and ankles were a major inconvenience you managed to push yourself up into a seated position and you grabbed a small, square pillow to cover yourself, your face burning furiously.

"Ed here has told me how inconsiderate he has been with you, fucking you rough until you practically orgasmed from it but hurting you nevertheless in the end." Oswald stated, hobbling over to sit on the side of the bed. "I could say I wouldn't do that to you, that I'd be more gentle, but if I were him I wouldn't be able to restrain myself either." 

You could see the outline of Oswald's package through his boxer briefs- thicker in girth but not as lengthy as your partner's. You pushed the pillow tighter against you and turned to Ed, confusion written on your face. _Is_ _Ed okay with this?  What the hell is going on? And t_ _he real question is, is what am I thinking?_ You asked yourself. 

Ed's cock was swollen in his briefs and he crouched over to you, taking the pillow in his hands and trying to pry it from you. You hesitated and gripped it closer to you, furrowing your brow at him. "Trust me." He said, convincing you to release it and let him toss it away on the floor.

You felt exposed and immediately attempted to cover yourself with your hands, but failed to do it effectively since you were still bound. "Ed, please." You whispered. "Could you at least untie me?"

Ed stared at you for a moment, thinking, and gave you a nod, removing the ties from your wrists and ankles.

You wondered why they had put them there in the first place. Did they think you would be a danger? Did they think you would run, kick, and scream? You would have, sure, but for whatever reason you trusted Ed, his words 'Trust me' staying close to your thoughts. You couldn't help but also feel guilty- dirty even. If it was someone other than Oswald as a spectator you would have spit in their face, kicked and shouted, but there _was_ something about Oswald as there was with Ed. He was similar to Ed in the idea of having a striking appearance, his dark hair and blue eyes that were set against his pale skin and the form of his body just perfect. With the binds undone you wrapped one arm around your chest and covered yourself between your legs. 

Ed lightly pushed you onto your back and hovered over to you, moving his head down to suck on your neck. "You don't need to do that." He said, referring to how you were trying to hide yourself from their watchful eyes. It took Ed a few more hard sucks before he had managed to convince you to stop, your arms rolling up from his chest over his shoulder blades and to either side of his neck. While your eyes had been closed they peeked open, darting to the left side of the bed to see Oswald watching intensely, eyes dark and his hand gripping his cock through the fabric of his underwear. You let out a small moan and Ed pulled away from you, sitting back on his heels. He patiently removed his briefs and Oswald did the same. Ed crawled back up to your right side, his cock taut and bobbing against his belly, and engaged your lips back with his, his tongue seeking yours out. With your eyes closed you felt a second pressure to the left side of the bed near your hip and a soft hand ghosted over your thigh, it disappearing for a moment until you felt a thumb abruptly run through your wet folds, pushing harshly into your clit. You jerked your lower half and a unprepared sound came out of you. You felt Ed grin.

"Easy now." Ed said to you, his tone reeking of sex. 

"It looks like it doesn't take much for your little pet to get ready now does it, Ed?" Oswald smirked, prodding at your entrance with his fingers. You slightly moved your hips up into Oswald's fingers as he stroked your clit, your hands still reaching out for any part of Ed to grab on to. Suddenly the fingers stopped, and so did Ed.

"Get on your hands and knees." Ed breathed.

You obeyed, crawling into the position he had commanded you in so that your head was facing the bottom of the bed and your opposite to the headboard. Ed moved up behind you, swiping a finger through your wetness to make you jerk before gripping both of your hips, his cock steadily pushing at your core. Oswald took his position and knelt in front of you, his cock inches away from your mouth. You swallowed hard. 

Oswald inched forward and softly wrapped his hands into your hair, pulling you slightly down towards his cock. "Don't worry, I had taken the privilege to ensure that you were injected with the best form of birth control as well as us with Ed's informed help. There was no doubt in our minds that this was going to get beyond messy."  

Ed squeezed your hip, a quick warning to you, and pushed his cock into your hole, an obscene squelch delivering with it. It was flesh against flesh, no condom to be a barrier this time, and you felt your walls accommodate to his size, the discomfort still a factor to the action. You winced as Ed seated himself inside of you, an erotic groan beyond all spilling from his lips, and stilled, making you spew out a few incoherent noises yourself. When he started to rotate his hips Oswald lowered your mouth onto his own length, making you take one part of the thick member at a time until you began to choke back on it. Oswald pushed his hips up, pulling your head off of him partially, and then letting you take the lead, one of your hands awkwardly gripping the base while Ed no longer rotated his hips but instead began thrusting, trying not to make it too impossible for you to continue your work with Os. You pushed back into Ed and you bobbed your head to lick and suck on Os's cock, occasionally cupping his balls before you had to move one hand back down to the bed to keep you balanced. The taste of him, to your surprise, was not revolting. He smelt musky but he was also freshly cleaned, the only salty touch being the precum working itself on the head. Oswald's hips tensed with a rare moment of unplanned peaked pleasure and pulled your head off of him, your saliva dripping from his length. Ed leaned over you, his thrusts small, and delivered a quick bite to your side, the position at which he thrusted making his cock push at you in different areas. Seeing that Oswald had abandoned his post he hazily pulled out of you.

"On your back." Oswald growled to Ed, waiting for him to do as he was told. As you had followed Ed's orders he did not argue to follow Oswald's, laying on his back with his cock heavy against his belly. "And you." He growled back at you, his body too aroused to wait. "Your back on Ed, now."

You moved over to Ed and carefully laid onto his back, twining your legs around his and moving his cock out of the way to lay against your inner thigh. Oswald crawled on top, both of their breaths heavy against your skin, and Oswald snapped at you again, his cock brushing against where Ed had recently rammed into you.

"Grab Ed's swollen cock and position him lower." Oswald instructed.

You gripped Ed's cock that was slick from your juices and pressed it up against the tight ring of your ass, your heart hammering at the thought of him pounding into another sensitive area that had not been breached before. Ed shifted his hips and pressed it into you. Your mind and body did not have time to adjust to the foreignity of it, because as soon as Ed had began entering you you felt Oswald's cock slide into your other hole with ease, the feeling of being completely full blanking your mind. Mewling and moaning was the only appropriate instinct that came to you. You were at their mercy and their bodies rubbed hard against you, Oswald's chest against yours, Ed's chest and stomach against your back, and the thrusting of their hips and pounding of their cocks and balls becoming too much for you to handle. Over excessive self stimulation for you wasn't even needed. Ed bit you, sucked on you, and you greedily moaned and ran a hand through Oswald's hair, giving him a messy look that matched his bruised lips on your behalf. You nearly lost it when the two men resorted to the word  _fuck_ to express their level of emotion- as that was the only word you could make out. A bite mark Ed had left on you began to ooze with blood- which he occasionally cleaned with a sloppy lick- from the result of an angered moment when his thrusting had forced his cock to slip out of you, making him have to let you position him inconveniently again. After the second time of this instance he created the mark on you. You did nothing but moan from it.

"Oh fuck, Y/N. I'm getting close." Ed tensed beneath you, his legs burning with exhaustion.

Oswald purposely stilled above you and Ed's cock slipped out again. You gripped it, deciding without a second thought, and positioned it to thrust into the same hole that Oswald had buried himself balls deep in, the want of them to both fill you not being a doubt in your mind. Ed understood without asking and complied. It took an effort. Oswald had to readjust to allow Ed's cock to slip in but when they both completely filled you, stretching you to an extent that you had not yet experienced, they rammed out the pent up energy that they had left until the very end, you and their bodies nearly climaxing at the same intervals. Oswald's hips twitched forward and Ed weakened, not wanting to create any more friction against his over sensitive cock that was buried with Oswald's inside of you. Shamelessly, you moaned out both of their names, your walls tightening and forcing their cum to find a way to run down from your swollen entrance. Being sexually engaged with one man was enough, but now with another man you barely knew nothing about? This was going to complicate things. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know drugging is considered a no-go and bad but what can you do as a writer? Apologies for the wait! It's not because I don't have the fic in mind, but instead it's more of me trying to plot out how it should go
> 
> Also yes, birth control for us all. *throws confetti* Sounded like the easiest thing to do for now.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I'm sure there's grammar mistakes but I'll go over it later. I also intentionally do the sentence structures that way for a reason.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will this fic ever end? Who knows- because I certainly don't.  
> Sorry for such the long wait everyone! I feel guilty for not having updated in such a long time but that writer's block is a pain. 
> 
> If you'd ever like to go scream at me to continue my Tumblr is here:  
> http://nygmaticreport.tumblr.com/

Ed was tending to the wound he had left on your neck to make sure that you didn't get any form of infection and Oswald had limped off and slipped on a pair of fresh underwear before returning with a small, damp towel to let you clean yourself off. You didn't say thank you but you numbly nodded to him, feeling the need not to look at either of them. And how could you? After the initial high had died down and the three of you returned to a clearer state of mind you, personally, began to feel flustered. The word flustered didn't even describe your feelings at the full. 

 

Ed dabbed your neck one last time with alcohol and you hissed, keeping your eyes on the covering of the bed instead of on them. You had already wiped what you were able to off of you and Oswald took the towel without saying a word, giving you your space and hobbling off to put it where, you assumed, the servants could get it along with other dirtied items. He came back seconds later, his jaw moving without any sounds coming from his mouth. You had your legs crisscrossed near the edge of the bed and beside you Ed collected the small treatment tools and placed them on the nightstand, sighing when he came back empty handed. You played with your hands when Oswald timidly sat to your right, rubbing his hands down his thighs to rest on his knees.

"Would you like to speak to Ed alone?" Oswald asked, his eyes locked on the floor.

You pursed your lips. "No. Oswald, you were a part of this- and I'm not exactly sure what this was, but you were a part of it." You sensed the tension in the air lift.

Ed ran a hand through his hair and stopped midway, keeping his fingers combed through it to touch small strands. "I do not blame you at all if you're disgusted, Y/N. I think I can speak for myself and Oswald when I say we didn't know what we were doing. Yes, I do have this deep urge to continue satisfying you on a number of levels, but our minds weren't in a logical place when we did _what we_ did with you." He pushed his hand fully through his hair and turned to you. "With what I've been doing thus far with you I wouldn't consider myself a healthy match for you, but at the same time I don't want to leave you or have you leave me- as selfish as it may sound. I feel I am too forceful in pushing my urges onto you."

Oswald cleared his throat, making room to put in his comments. "Ed and I are both logical people. This is not something we normally do and, as he said, you have every right to be disgusted. I would hold no grudge at all if you never wanted to return here or see my face, even Ed's, again. I hardly got to know you for more than a few hours before I let my primal side do what it wished to do. And for both Ed and I to do it to you?"

You silenced them with a movement of your hand. "Please, both of you, stop it. At any moment I could have told either of you to stop, but I didn't. For one I trusted Ed. Secondly, Oswald, despite me not knowing much about you on a personal level I did not find you whatsoever unattractive or revolting and I don't think Ed would put me in a position to be engaging in any sexual activities with a man that would try to hurt me beyond a pleasing way. Lastly..." You cringed, pushing a strand of hair back from your face. "I- like I said. I didn't tell either of you to stop. It wasn't unpleasant at all- neither of you were. So please, I'm not going to disown either of you. I just don't know what this means. Is this some kind of three person relationship now or what exactly?"

Oswald shook his head. "No- no, not at all. I desired nothing more than to please you, but the relationship status is for Ed and Ed only- he clarified that which I wholeheartedly agree with. I don't want to label it as a "friends with benefits" relationship, but that's the only words I could use to describe it. I'd like to get to know you more and, when and if Ed allows it, for us to give you an _unconventional_ level of pleasure. Believe me, Eddie here was very specific on what he'd allow for me to do."

You didn't let it show but your stomach tingled oddly. You didn't know how Ed had planned this out, but to hear him have rules laid out to his friend over you and to have his friend comply pleased you. While it may have seemed like a one-for-all at the time, you wouldn't doubt that Ed would stop Oswald if he were to do something out of these guidelines. Not that Oswald was a bad man to you specifically, but even good men have their moments to test the water.

"I really don't know what to say." You said, pushing your hands between the empty space of your legs. You inhaled. "It's just- all so new to me. I mean, I don't mind it at all. It was nowhere near unpleasant, but it was more unexpected."

Oswald moved a hand to your knee and gave it a squeeze, adding a humorous comment with a tilt of his head. "Next time I won't put anything in your water, certainly." He winked. His blue eyes ghosted to Ed where Ed returned the look with a warning. Oswald cleared his throat and removed his hand off of you.

"Ed, it's fine." You remarked. You could see Ed's shoulders loosen but his gaze lingered on Oswald. You had to nudge him gently with the back of your hand to make him stop. It was satisfying to see him jealous of the other man. It wasn't often you had this treatment.  "A warning ahead of time would be good if you can manage it."

"Of course." Oswald nodded. "It looks like I'd better leave you both to a good night's rest then. You did sleep a long time during the day but I'm sure you're now more exhausted than Ed and I both."

You shook your head in agreement. Sleeping too much wasn't always your forte but your energy after the drug induced state and sex, with both of them, had drained your energy. Your body ached and you still felt thick in certain areas, but maybe a shower sounded more fitting first to loosen your muscles than sleep. "Would you mind if I showered instead? We can go back to our original room if you'd want."

"Oh no, not at all." Oswald stammered, trying to make it clear that your comfort was what was important. "Stay. This is not the only room I have that is like this. Feel free to use the shower at your own pace and I'll have the servants leave your items by the door to this room. Ed can bring them in when necessary."

 Ed did not hesitate to agree. As Oswald he was willing to a full percent. If you weren't so tired you would have been self conscious having been naked in front of them, but you had just seen them that way too, so you lost your sense of caring.  as you moved off the bed and walked to the expensive door that was held open to the bathroom. Behind you Oswald and Ed turned their heads and rose to their feet, cleaning up around the space and moving out of the room to go get your belongings. Ed insisted as this room wasn't far from your original place of sleeping. You shut the bathroom door behind you and shivered when your feet walked over the cold tile. It didn't help that your legs still felt limp, your lower regions twitching and still feeling a strange gummy sensation from their remaining cum inside of you, and your wounds from Ed burned. You didn't know how you'd hide the neck wound from your mother as the girls from your school could hardly hide the hickeys left on their body, but you figured you'd figure that out later. Maybe your _friends_ could give you advice- hell, even Google. You closed the toilet seat lid and placed a fresh towel that was hanging from a rack near the shower onto it before tugging the glass pane open so that you could reach in and turn the water on. The shower itself was nicer than any you had laid your eyes on before. Like the floor it had its stone tile on the bottom and sides, but in a way that reeked of expensive. It could fit more than 3 people if it came down to it, but all people of power bought things that weren't needed for them. If it weren't for the house being passed down to Oswald you didn't think he'd himself invest in large bathroom items. _Oswald._ He was an interesting character to you. You weren't surprised the two of them were friends.

With the shower now warm you hopped in and closed the pane beside you, letting the steam roll up and build. You inhaled deeply to exhale the next moment. The combination of the water and its heat soothed you, opening up your pores and washing away the grime of sweat and other substances that you had missed with the towel Oswald had given you. With more effort you could probably get the remainders of their release out of you. The idea of it was arousing, but the actually feeling of it after the arousal had died down wasn't as pleasant. You tried not to linger on the thought. 

 _What is with myself?_ You thought.  _Why am I constantly craving one thing after the other? Shouldn't once be enough?_ You let the water poor down your back and let your mind wander. Wander anywhere but at the thought. If you weren't so distracted you would have heard the soft creak of the bathroom door behind you with footsteps following.

"Are you feeling better?" The voice asked.

You jumped, almost slipping on the tile and onto your rear. You snapped your head around to see that it was Ed holding some clean belongings of his to lend to you for the night- as usual. He gave a small smirk, seeing that you were startled, and placed the clothing onto the long bathroom table. 

"Gah! Ed! You should really knock." You huffed, uselessly rubbing water droplets from your face. "And I think a shower is doing me good."

 Ed twitched and moved to sit on the toilet lid and towel to watch you. For the past 10 minutes he kept quiet, giving a few huffs and grunts to let you know that he was still there, but you tried to ignore him as you washed yourself off. He didn't speak until he sat up and handed you the towel, letting you wrap it around yourself. 

"Did you really enjoy it?" Ed asked, leaning up against the front of you. 

Your eyes darted down and your eyebrow twitched. You replied in a way that didn't sound confident despite knowing that your answer was true. "Yes, Ed, I did. Both of you felt amazing."

Ed grunted, satisfied with your answer you assumed, and gave you a quick kiss on your lips. "Looks like I'd better go ahead and go lay in our bed before I let the other side of me tempt me over. Even you dripping in a towel is sparking ideas for me."

You gave him a playful push. "Well you'd better calm that _other side_ of you down. One shower is enough."  


	11. Chapter 11

You towel dried your hair and slipped on the clothes that Ed had lent to you. 

After you had washed and cleaned yourself off the angry marks the two men had left on you were bright against your skin, Ed's being the biggest gleaming prize. By now your body could have been a museum to show for the primal urges of your partners. The first bruises Ed had ever gave you subsided to exist, but now, with the help of Oswald and Ed, your body was littered again. Clothes could only go so far. If your mother didn't ask- she didn't look at you often anyways- your friends or schoolmates would. But what did that matter? It wasn't infrequent to see on young adults.

You flicked the bathroom light off, opened the door, and saw the sleeping body of Ed.

The nightstand's lamp was still on and you had guessed that it wasn't too long ago that he had drifted off. It also didn't look like he intended to, but you didn't want to wake him again. There would be no point in that. 

You crossed the room and switched off the lamp, recrossing the room again to take your side of the bed. You stopped when you heard a distant voice struggling to remain hushed. You paused to listen.

The words you could not decipher, but the voice was Oswald's. You took a look at Ed, considering ignoring it and crawling into bed with him to rest, but the voice rose again. Your curiosity wanted to be settled and that was that.

You tested the weight of your footsteps on the floor and, feeling confident, you walked outside of the room, closed the door, walked down the hall, and took a turn towards the balcony that was set near the stairs. You held your breath and leaned over, peering from the top.

Below the homeowner Os, who was wearing a robe, was stirring the fireplace with a fire iron, his other hand holding a phone up to his ear.  

"How about you slit his throat then?" Oswald growled, the fireplace spitting sparks back at him. "Or would it be a lot easier if I did it myself?" The dark haired man bit his lip and paused, waiting for the other person on the phone to respond with words of confirmation that would leave him feeling pleased. As expected the other being on the line did not provide him with that. "You are a _idiotic and ignorant man."_ He snapped. "If you want to continue staying in business with me then you must pay your debts and do as I say, otherwise _this won't work."_

Oswald turned his back to you. You wanted to get closer, to hear what the other man was saying, and so you took the risk of stepping down the stairs, pausing when you saw Oswald's back flinch. When he started again you had made it to the bottom.

"I don't care if people will investigate his death! He is a threat to his company, and my company, and must be executed. For hell's sake he'll be replaced in a week. It's a big industry."

The man finally agreed.

 _"Thank you."_   Oswald growled, switched off the phone, and tossed it onto the couch. He hadn't noticed you and didn't stop from stoking the fire, but a misplaced floor fragment squeaked, giving away your position.

Oswald glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see no one, but turned fully when he saw you, the fire iron in hand. He leaned and placed it in it's holder.

"Y/N- I hope my loud talking wasn't disturbing you- ignorant people these days."  

"Oh no- I was just- I heard you talking and thought I would-" You stopped. "Is everything alright?'

"As I said this world has _ignorant people_ that won't do as they are told."

"And killing them is... the best approach?"

Oswald gave a half smirk. "In my line of work it is. Would you like me to give you a better explanation?"

"I don't know if I should ask for one." You nodded, dipping your head. "I think it would be best for me to leave it at that."

Oswald tilted his head, finding it disappointing that you weren't willing to toy with him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You say yes, but I don't think that's the answer you _truly_ want to give to me." Oswald motioned his head at the couch and sat himself on one of its cushions, swinging a arm to drape over its back length. "Do I have to ask again?"

You pushed your lips together. "Os-Oswald, I think it'd be better for me to leave it at that honestly."

Oswald blinked and huffed a little, cracking a smile. "As the owner of this house you could, at the very least, join me then? If you're not willing to give me a straight answer that is."

You glanced back up the stairs and then to Oswald and the couch. _Ed was only a yelling distance away, but where did you lie between the two of them? No pun intended there._ You thought. You'd give yourself a few minutes with him before excusing yourself to your room to sleep. You'd expect him to understand.

You cautiously walked up to the couch, clearing your throat a little and watching how devious Oswald looked with his black hair and pale eyes suggestively darkening at you. You went to sit next to him, your rear almost hitting the cushion, but Oswald sprung up and caught you by your hair, pushing you down in between his legs. He twisted his hand in your hair and tugged, confirming that he had secured a firm grip.

"God, you're beautiful." Oswald purred. "I wouldn't have bothered with you again, but knowing Ed is asleep and that I'm tensing off of anger and lust the only relief I can think of right now is involving that lying mouth and me."

Oswald let you go with a push, rolled his robe off of his shoulders and pulled down the essentials, his cock as ready as it was the first time you had seen him in the bedroom with you.   

"Ed wouldn't like for me to fuck you unsupervised without him spectating, but since you did just shower and with that other thought I'm sure he won't care if I give your mouth a nice taste again for me."

Oswald locked his hand back in your hair and pulled you up, tugging you so that your mouth was open and inches away from his arousal. You felt the strings of your hair pull and he caught the perfect moment when you squealed, slipping himself into you and pulling your head over him. Your eyes stung and watered and you blinked quickly to hold back any tears from the discomfort. Oswald moaned.

He eased your head off of him and pulled it back over the length again, bucking when he felt your tongue run over his head and shaft. He enjoyed listening to you choke and each time you could taste the precum dribbling into your mouth.

You grabbed Oswald's thigh and squeezed, making loud noises when you needed to breathe. He didn't give you the chance often, but when he pulled your head off for a breather you sucked in the fresh air and choked, wiping away at the disturbing amounts of saliva that covered your face. As if for punishment he'd drag you back again, thrusting deeper between your lips and on your tongue until you had learned his routine, bobbing your head to move in time.

Ashamed, you were wet. It wasn't your fault that he had been so disturbingly attractive when he was snarling and rough, growling as he drove his hips into you to seek you out to relieve his frustration. It wasn't your fault he had leaned over you, your mouth flush against him when he pushed a hand up against your core to turn you on and make it easier for you to deal with the fact that you were sucking him off. It definitely wasn't _your fault_ when you stroked his legs and he whimpered, rocking his body forwards and praising you for being a filthy, under-aged slut who was ready to fulfill her partner and his friend. 

You had no chance to argue.

Oswald rose from the couch and ripped your head back, pulling you up with him. He turned you around and pushed his cock into the crease of your ass, letting his harsh breathing be sound in your ear. "That birth control shot we gave you should still be in effect. Let's just hope your lover doesn't hear me cramming myself into you." 

Oswald grabbed your head and jerked it down onto the table, leveling you out so that your ass was raised but both of your entrances were clear to be used. "Don't worry, I have no interest in filling your ass, but you may need another shower. It would also be best not to scream too loudly."

Oswald grabbed the base of his cock and rolled into you, pushing in until he could go no further. You squinted your eyes shut and gave a labored cry, shifting your hips. 

"I'd love for our Ed to see how much of a whore you are for us." Oswald groaned, snapping his hips into you and pulling you back with his hands locked around your waist. "He doesn't like to share but he isn't a good boy. I'm surprised he hasn't wrapped his hands around your neck and fucked you while he was doing it."

Your face struck the table more than once when Oswald pushed in too hard, earning you a mark against your cheek. 

"Oh god, Ossie, please stop." You pleaded, biting the inside of your arm to keep from sobbing. Your legs were beginning to shake awkwardly, your ass continuing to slap against his hips. 

The fireplace popped.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, hm?" He questioned, giving your clit a quick rub and returning to bruise your sides. "With the way your body is wrapping around me I'd say you and I are getting pretty close."

Oswald leaned over you and grazed your shoulder with the edge of his teeth.

Moaning, you shot an arm back and fastened it into his hair, ripping into it that same way he had been doing to you.

By the way his body stiffened you could tell that it had been an uncomfortable action. "Is Ed's little pet getting rebellious now?" Oswald smirked, grabbing you by the wrist of the arm that had grabbed him and squeezing.

You cried out and contracted your fingers, letting go. He knocked your hand away from him.

"Touch yourself for me." Oswald moaned. "But try and grab me again and I'll snap that wrist of yours in half."

That was one command you didn't mind following. You were beyond wet and you snaked a hand between your legs, rubbing yourself off as Oswald's proceeded to take you from behind.

"Ossie I'm so close-" You warned.

When your orgasm hit you Oswald pushed your head back onto the table before his release came too quickly, his slick body jerking into yours. His balls tensed and his throbbing cock pulsed, spilling himself into you at a painful angle.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic is a fuck fest with not much plot, but I feel no apologies are needed.
> 
> Thank you to the anon who seeked me out to publish another chapter ;) 
> 
> If I don't update frequently you can go scream at me to do more at:  
> nygmaticreport.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this whole fic is just shamless smut, but at the same time I find myself not caring.   
> Here's some plot! 
> 
> If you want to scream at me about the fic on the progress (or lack thereof) go to:  
> nygmaticreport.tumblr.com/ask

Ed and Oswald had something in common with you; you had never told them no.

You had wracked your brain about it, wondering why it was that you had not said it. Hell, it never entered your mind to say it in the first place.

Questionably you should have said it to Oswald that night, but Ed- he was a different story. Your intuition on the first glance with him could have been credited for that. You wouldn't know what else it would have been otherwise.

When Ed drove you home he had not mentioned any noise complaints or suspicions that he had. Instead, he told you of how weary he was, dreading that it was a Sunday and that both of you would be returning to your designated routines at school. You were relieved, but also puzzled.  _Had Oswald drugged him somehow? Was the idea of me trying to keep quiet while Ed was upstairs adding to his pleasure?_ You didn't know and didn't want to find out, so it was left unmentioned. Still, you couldn't help but think of him in the back of your mind. Oswald and Edward were the least conventional people you had ever ran into.

The sky was transitioning from its dark hue to light when he dropped you off at your house early that morning, early enough that your mom's car was no where to be seen. You took your overnight bag in hand, exited the car, and circled around to the driver's side, Ed's window already rolled down to greet you.

"Come swing by my office in the morning if you'd like. I offer you the same proposition for lunch. A few kids will pop in every now and then to take their medication, but otherwise it's hardly busy. I may look into finding a way to make you my assistant during one of your free periods if that would be of interest to you, that way we could make _progress_. There's never a lack of things to do."

"With you I doubt it." You laughed softly.

You leaned in and gave him a kiss. Behind it he returned it, but pulled back to withdraw the rose and card he had given you when he had picked you up Friday night.

"I didn't want you to forget this. If your mother gets curious say it was from one of your classmates." He winked.

"A classmate it is." You said. "I'll see you tomorrow Ed."

You pulled the strap of the bag over your shoulder to carry it and clutched the rose and card in hand, thinking you were glad to be home. They were words you didn't think of too often unless exhaustion was correlated.

* * *

 

 You didn't feel safe.

Your mother had been with her boyfriend- _alcoholic_ boyfriend, you emphasized to yourself- for longer than you could imagine. The relationship they had was unsteady, leaving her depressed for months on end when they broke up and then having her equally aggravated when they were together. She had once told you that it had been going on for 8 years, too long in your mind, and so you were surprised, sickened more or less, when she brought him home for dinner that night, a staggering drunk with glazed over blue eyes. Needless to say, they weren't like Oswald's. 

They weren't alluring, and they did not tempt you, instead, they frightened you. _He_ frightened you. 

You could not recall a time that you had looked at your phone so much as you did this night at the dinner table. You felt flushed- not in the good way- and knew he kept his eyes on you and the bottle that was stuck to his hand.

"Y/N, could you please put your phone away and not be distracted? This is dinner. Whoever you're texting can wait."

You had been texting Ed and expressing your worries, but sent him a quick  _I have to go for now. I'll text you as soon as I can._ Message. You stuffed your phone into your pocket and shoved your fork into your salad. 

"Now, how has your weekend been?" Your mother asked. "You don't get out often, so it's good that you can spend time with friends."

"It was eventful." You replied, avoiding your mother's boyfriend's gaze. "I can't say for sure, but I think I will be doing it often. The weekends for sure, but through the week too if that is okay."

Before your mother could begin her boyfriend interrupted.

"Definitely." He slurred. "She's always complaining about your non-existent social life to me. In that time you might as well get a boyfriend too to keep you busy. At that age I'm surprised you're still inexperienced."

She shot him a glance. 

"It's true." He added.

"Yes, that will be fine." She cleared her throat. "As long as it doesn't affect your school work."

You nodded. If only she knew that the man you were seeing was _at_ school too.

Your mother, to your dismay, excused herself and hurried off to the other side of the house to use the bathroom, leaving you alone with her repulsive boyfriend. You knew it wouldn't be in his nature to try anything, but still, it left you uncomfortable.

You wolfed down your food and took a swig of your iced water, getting up to place your dishes and glass in the dishwasher. The man finished the last drop of his bottle, set it down on the table, and rose from where he was sitting too, taking the ware, stumbling towards you, and extending his hands towards your chest.

"Might as well do mine while you're at it."

You felt the need to roll your eyes but held it back. Nevertheless, you shot him a glare and shoved the dishes into the washer along with yours. When you stood upright he had not moved.

"Do you need something?" You asked.

"Just observing." He said. He looked you over and snorted, walking away back to his chair.

When he turned his back you fished your phone out of your pocket and pulled up Ed's contact.

 

_It hasn't even been 30 minutes and I'm dreading this, Ed._

-Y/N

He responded immediately. 

_Can you go to your room and get away from them? I hope he isn't staying there or I might have to come over and show him how to act decently to you._

_-Ed_

You admired his protective air.  

 _I don't know, but I hope he isn't. I doubt he will do anything, but I feel too uncomfortable with how he is acting._ _And I can't leave, that would be too suspicious._

_Y/N_

 

Your mom returned from the bathroom and you locked your phone and put it into your pocket again. 

"So, what are your plans for tonight Y/N?" She asked you, sitting in her chair by her boyfriend.

"There's a few- homework things I have to do. It's best I work on that before I sleep." 

* * *

 As you had felt with your home at one point, school was a refreshing sight to see.

The whole night left you paranoid. 

You had fell asleep on a whispered call to Ed with your bedroom door locked. Often you would wake up and hear the man thumping around, walking through the house with a bottle in hand no doubt. You wanted nothing more than to be cuddled up against Ed and his voice provided the illusion to a point.

You were, however, late. You popped into the nurse's office for less than a few minutes, kissed Ed goodbye, and rushed to your first class. Before Ed had dropped you off the morning before he had found a suitable concoction to cover the marks he and Oswald had left on you so that no questions would be asked from your mother. Even after a shower they remained covered, to your satisfaction. 

The pains that didn't leave were the internally physical ones. Your throat was sore- no thanks to Oswald- and your lower regions hurt the worse. Your muscles felt stretched and worn out, hurting at the touch when you sat, making you cringe.

You had texted that to Ed humorously, saying  _Perhaps I should go see the nurse and see what he can do about it._ Ed remarked with a text that conveyed that he had been aroused by the idea.

Third period came along as slow as you imagined. People talked, you ignored. They presented, and you ignored. Nothing had gotten your attention until the phone rang and the teacher eyed you down across the room, giving an affirmative on the phone that the student being asked for was in her class and that she would send them that way.

"Y/N, you need to go the office." She voiced.

You furrowed your brow.

"Did they say why? And do I have to bring my things?"

"Someone wants to talk to you. I would bring your things just in case."

You shrugged and nervously collected your items, swinging your backpack over your shoulder. 

You felt your stomach twist.

 _Did someone want to discuss the relationship of you and Ed? Was your mom here? Why would she be?_   Too many questions entered and made you all the more nervous.

The principal's office wasn't far- you weren't sure if you should have been thankful or not. You passed through the hallway and walked straight to the front of you where the general office was. A crowd of people had formed in there, blocking you from seeing the culprit. You began to feel hesitant, but knew you that if you didn't show that they would call for you in your next class or retrieve you. So, you might as well just hope for the best.

You turned the knob to the wooden door and pushed the students aside, making your way so that you could cross from the front and go to the back where the Principal's office was located. You froze when you heard the voice, confusion and a chill of fear- more akin to uncertainty.

Because it didn't make sense.

What was Oswald Cobblepot doing at your school, asking for you?

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a loooong time since the last update. Excuse any grammar mistakes, it's 4:30 in the morning and I never have a beta reader ever. Read the end for my commentary.

"What are you doing here?" Your voice cracked.

"Ah yes, miss Y/N." The principal said, shuffling papers around as he was preparing to leave. "It appears Mr. Cobblepot would like to have a word with you alone in here as I'm already in a rush to head elsewhere. Him being a close friend of mine, I don't mind you two discussing whatever it may be in here, but please do shut the door when you leave." He gave a smile to you both and disappeared from the room.

Oswald gave you a crooked grin. 

You crossed your arms to stop them, and your hands, from shaking. There was nothing that could stop your legs from getting a small tremor.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to spill our secret to the world or to your beloved Ed."

"Then what are you here for?" You asked. "And of all places you decided to come to the most public place where I attend?" It came off harsher than you intended, but you were confused. His reasoning could be a poison or a cure, and that depended on what he had to say. "What we did was not appropriate and to be frank I do feel guilty. Not telling Ed would only bring more trouble than I'd want with you."

Oswald frowned. "And where else could I have spoken to you? At your mother's house perhaps? Maybe when her drunk boyfriend is around? Or when you're laying beneath Ed? I'm not given too many options here, Y/N, and tell Ed at your own leisure, but how do you think he'd react? I am curious. Would he cut his ties with me or find you the guilty party? Hell- maybe he'd even enjoy it."

You weren't sure how Ed would react, but keeping it to yourself as a secret between you and Oswald would create a toxic switch. You didn't know how or when, but it would have to be soon. The decision didn't have to be told to Oswald. He was not a part of your life like Ed was. And , in a way, he was right, but at school? You shook your head to yourself. And how did he know about your mother's boyfriend? "You could have sent me a message warning me, at least."

"But what pleasure would have derived from that? I do enjoy fun, when given the chance." He quirked you a smile. "And I also see danger in you too, despite what lies you tell yourself."

Involuntarily you felt your skin flush and you ducked your head. "Oswald I-"

"Now that that's over with and I have you flustered let me explain the real reason why I'm here. I'm having a gathering tomorrow night and I'd like you and our close companion Ed to attend. 8 o'clock, the Iceberg lounge. I didn't want to spring the idea on Ed first without your permission. He would have said yes, no questions asked, but I want to know what you'd like to do."   

"You went through all of this trouble to invite us to a social gathering? What importance does it have?" 

Oswald sighed and stepped closer, his foot tapping yours. "You sure do ask a lot of questions. I think I prefer you gagged, if we're speaking truthfully. How about you show up and find out instead of me spoiling it for you? I'm not as fancy as Ed is with his riddles, but I can be vague."

You gave him a glare. "Fine, but only if you promise not to show up here again. It... raises attention."

"Me? Raising attention? You've got the wrong criminal on that accusation, but nevertheless you have my word." 

* * *

The Iceberg Lounge.

No other name would have done it justice, certainly not for a man called the Penguin. 

You would have to start buying nicer clothing if you going out with Ed was going to be a common occasion. You both weren't dressed to the max, but your clothing was sufficient enough. Ed wore a green sweater, a checkered shirt and tie beneath it, and a pair of his black trousers. _Handsome as usual_ you thought. Those pants were a favorite of yours.

You, on the other hand, had picked out _another_  favorite shirt from your closet and matched it off with crisp jeans. There was no need to get fancy, but you did dress up extra for the public's eye. 

Edward leaned down to you and his face twitched. He hooked his arm in yours."You never told me how you got away from your mother. She's starting to become a pain now."

"She left early." You said, squeezing his bicep. "Off to her boyfriend's. I hope he doesn't come around again."

You felt Ed's body tense. "If he lays a hand on you-"

"Ed, he wouldn't."

"You don't know him. You only know him from what your mother says to you. All of that could be how he presents himself to her. Around other people he could be a completely different person."

You were silent, but then agreed with him. "I appreciate your protectiveness, Ed. It's truly comforting."

"Let's just say I'm a man of my word." He replied. 

Oswald had been mingling with servants near the front until he had noticed you both. He ushered them away and hobbled over to you two, smiling brightly as he had when he had been first introduced.

"Hello Ed! Y/N!"

You both smiled, exchanging a hello back.

"I've noticed this is a new establishment of yours, Oswald. Have you had it long?" Edward asked. 

"Not long at all. After the first club was taken over I decided to reopen my own personal lounge with a better location. It sure does bring in the crowd." He gestured with his hand around the room. "Shall I seat you both?"

"Yes, that'd be much appreciated." Edward responded. 

You had kept quiet, but was lively enough to not lead Edward astray with your silence. You had come to the conclusion that at some point tonight you'd bring up what had happened between you and Oswald when he had fell asleep. Telling him here wouldn't be the best idea, lest he get the idea of pummeling Oswald into one of the indoor ponds, but you weren't sure when. Perhaps before he dropped you off at your home.

He had sat you both in the corner of the room near a gas lamp. The leather seats squeaked when you sat in them. The building was aged, like everything in Gotham, but the blue lighting and night's skylight shining from atop the dome made it almost beautiful in a hazy pressure. It lacked the full experience of being an actual "icy lounge" but all of the accessories that had been placed, from the dark blue curtains to the icy finished balconies where the upstairs had led to, were fitting. You told yourself that you would go here often if it weren't too dangerous on your own. _Gotham's streets at its finest._  

Oswald stood in front of your table, snapped his fingers, and one of the nearest waitresses came rushing to him, a notepad in hand.

"Yes Mr. Penguin?" The servant asked, his eyes avoiding his boss's at all costs.

"Serve these two for free. They're on the house."

"Of course- I'll start with beverages. What would you two like?"

"Tea- whatever is the best you have." Edward said.

Oswald leaned over and whispered to the servant, suggesting what their best would be.

"And you miss?" The servant said, scribbling onto the notepad.

"Just a coffee please. Whatever kind is most appreciated her." You said.

Oswald whispered that to the servant also.

"I'll be right back with those beverages!"

"It shouldn't take him long." Oswald said. "When I demand an "it's on the house" for customers they do not keep them waiting. Do enjoy yourselves. I'll catch up with you both shortly, but for now I must meet the guests and make sure the business is running smoothly." He waddled off, cane in hand, and left you two to be. Edward shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, swiveling his legs back beneath the table.

"What do you think of it here Ed?" You asked. You felt the wood of the antiqued wood of the table with your fingers, your digits moving with the grooves.

"Pleasing." He said, sighing in a relaxed way. He leaned back in his chair. "And you?"

"I'll have to say I ditto that opinion. But- Oswald had another place before this?"

Ed smirked. "Yes, well- it's a long story that I won't get into here. We wouldn't want the wrong people learning all the nitty gritty details."

"Now you have me wondering." You laughed. "Did you know him back then?"

"A bit. We had a run in, one that led us to becoming acquaintances and thus friends, but again- that's a story for another time."

You let out a dramatic sigh and pressed your hand to your face, giving Ed a pout expression with your lips.

He quirked an eyebrow and nudged you with his foot. "Another time." He promised.

You were going to respond with words of sarcasm, but your wandering eyes from Ed to the behind of him revealed a being that made your blood run cold. You stopped dead in your tracks.

Edward caught whiff of your fear and moved a hand across the table, squeezing your forearm. "Are you alright? What is it?" He asked. He turned his head to see where you were looking. "Who is it?" He repeated.

"M- It's my mom's boyfriend. He's- he's going to see me here with you and tell her."

Edward's throat bobbed when he swallowed. "Tell me what he looks like."

You ducked your head and brushed the hair out of your face. "He's over here- the only one in that group of people with a beer in his hand. He's standing. He- he has blue eyes and short hair. I just- I should-"

"You're not going anywhere." Edward spoke calmly. "He's not going to-"

Suddenly your mother's boyfriend turned his head and looked straight at you. Again, you ducked your head, but you knew it was too late. He had caught you, and he beamed, teeth showing like the Cheshire cat. He wasn't going to let you slip away, either, and so he strode over towards your table, footing uneven and his beer sloshing in its glass gottle.  

He stopped directly in front of the table, looking Ed up and down. "So, looks like you've got a boyfriend after all aye? He looks like your type."

Edward squinted and rose from his chair, smoothing down his sweater. He turned to the man and towered several inches above him. "And what do you mean by that?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever the hell you think it means. This little girl is going to be in a _lot_ of trouble once I tell her mother."

"And what are you going to tell her? That you were out getting beyond drunk and happened to see her with a potential friend? We do not know each other."

"I'm not that stupid." Your mother's boyfriend growled, taking a swig of his beer. "And her mother won't be that stupid either. She'll question it and question you."

"As I said, you don't know me at all." 

"I can ask around. It shouldn't be _that_ difficult." The man finished the drink, exhaling, and plopped it onto the table.

You still sat and looked to Ed, worry in your eyes. He gave you a reassuring glance.

"Y/N, please head through the entrance nearest to us and wait there in the bathroom. I'd rather you not see or hear this."

Struck with fear of your mother's boyfriend, and what he might say, you nodded, rose from your chair, and scooted it in, rushing off to the bathroom with your head down.

Edward watched you leave and gave the man a chuckle. "Move on from this."

"And if I don't?"

"You are as ignorant as you look aren't you?"

The man turned to laugh at the air itself,  mainly because his friends were not particularly fond of him in the first place, and pushed Ed with a hand. "The only one who's ignorant around here is you. Messing around with a young girl, hm? I thought about doing that myself with her just last ni-"

Before he could finish his sentence, knowing where it was going, Edward snatched the glass bottle from the table and broke it in half, thrusting a hand into the man's shirt and pulling him forward to press the man's neck flush against the cut edged just enough to draw blood. The boyfriend's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights and rose his hands in submission, his pupil's nearly gone.

"Finish that sentence I dare you." Edward growled.

The man swallowed.

"I said _finish that sentence._ " Edward snapped again.

The man fumbled with his words. By now a few people in the lounge had directed their attention to them, one scuttling off to go retrieve Oswald. Disturbances like these weren't uncommon with drunks.

"Not going to finish it I presume? That's what I thought." Edward sank the bottle a bit deeper, not enough to cause too much damage but enough to cut more skin. "Riddle me this, you ignorant shit: I'm a fate opposite to life, sometimes sought out, but at other times I come unexpected. What am I?"

The man's lip trembled. "Death."

"And here I was thinking you wouldn't get it. Don't tell her mother and if you do, well... Refer to my riddle as a warning." Edward pushed the man away and sent him tumbling to the floor on his back, the drunkard's legs swinging up from the imbalance. He swiped a finger over his neck and added pressure to his wound, eyes fearful of Ed as he rose to the floor and rushed away, leaving the establishment. Edward casually cleared his throat and placed the broken glass bottle back onto the table where it had originally been placed. The other fragments lay shattered on the ground.

* * *

You collected water from the sink in your hands and splashed it onto your face. 

 _This wasn't happening._ First your decision you made with Oswald and now this? Would Ed be able to handle him?

The door creaked upon behind you and you dabbed your face with a complimentary towel, drying yourself. 

"He's gone." A voice rang.

"Ed? Why are you in here? You do realize this is a ladie's room don't you?"

"Obviously. Don't worry- I saw an out of order sign hanging nearby in the janitor's things."

You tossed the towel onto the sink and turned around. He appeared content.

"Are you sure he is? Is he going to tell?"

"I can promise you he won't. And if he thinks about it he won't get the chance." Edward soothed you.

"Ed- I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. We-"

Edward leaned in and grazed your lips with his, softly. "You wouldn't have known." He grabbed you by your ass and lifted you onto the sink, pushing your fronts together.  
You wrapped a hand around his neck and gently tried to push him away by his chest.

"Ed- after you had fell asleep as Os's we-"

Ed kissed you again and palmed you with his hand until you sighed into him. You pushed him away.

"And him and I had sex again and it was loud and I thought you'd hear us-"

Ed unzipped your pants, tugged them down, and undid his own, his cock curved upwards when released. You still gripped his neck with one arm and adjusted your seating on the sink with the other.

"And I felt so guilty and needed to tell you and this happened and-"

Ed was not surprised by the news and if he was he had ease hiding it. He hiked your legs up by the ankles and drove his cock into you, dry, his head nuzzled up to yours and his mouth close to your ear, letting you listen to his grunting and growling.    

You rubbed his neck with your thumb, taken aback by his urgency and his lack of caring. "Ed what are you doing?" You asked, whispered but in a high pitch. You yelped, but gave him a moan.

He didn't answer. He pistoned his hips upwards until your skin struck against one another, slapping and squelching.

"Ed- please-"

He drove his cock deeper up into you. "I already know." He growled.  

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic is me being a pantser, if you cannot tell. It has no ending and I don't think I could ever conjure a good one up.
> 
> It started out as something for my entertainment late at night and now it's becoming a favorite despite how terrible my writing is in this, but for those of you who enjoy it I'm glad! I believe it will stop here until I can think of more to add, but I will leave it as an unfinished fic for now due to that.
> 
> If you'd like to send words of encouragement head over to my Tumblr at: nygmaticreport.tumblr.com  
> Believe it or not the few people who have sent in the last few asks/messages for this fic are a main reason why there has been more chapters. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand I present to you another chapter. I hope you enjoy!

You felt sick.

_He already knew._

His eyes dark he wrapped a hand into your hair and yanked your head back, veins running up his digits and climbing down his arms where spattered blood from your mother’s boyfriend had begun to dry.

Whatever Ed had done he _had_ made his message clear.

“Ed!” You shouted, hands flailing to push him off the harder he tried to secure his position inside of you, his legs anchored down onto the floor in pause.

You would have screamed louder for him to stop, but you knew that you’d eventually get someone’s attention and that wasn’t what you wanted. You _just_ wanted him to stop, to control himself, you had thought, but was that really what you had wanted?

Your fuzzed mind was saying otherwise.

He continued, fingers like claws against your skin and his cock causing you more than just discomfort which made it difficult for him to make progress inside of you. You were starting to loosen for him, but it wasn’t a pace that he felt was adequate and that left him aggravated.

He pulled himself out and pushed his hand between your legs, rubbing you a generous amount of times before pulling his hand up to his mouth and spitting on it.

Feeling assured that he had gathered enough he moved it over to his cock, velvety at the tip, and lathered himself in it, careful to lubricate himself in a way that did not give him pleasure from the act.

“Ed, I’m sorry,” You squeaked, searching his blank eyes for an answer.

He didn’t respond.

Your words had moved through you and, perplexed, you suddenly felt a twinge of pain.

He breathed heavily, his eyes widening and his mouth open to bare his lower teeth. When you reached a hand down to see the damage he had caused and pulled it back up to see a faint trail of blood your eyes flickered to him, confused. He remained distant. Gone.

No words had time to formulate in your head, but they had in his.

“Bathroom stall, now.” He snapped. “Hands gripping the seat and ass up. Don’t make me ask twice.”

 

Your ass and thighs shot from the harshness of the porcelain sink and, taking the hint from your body, you moved a hand one last time to check for another strain of blood from between your legs. You didn’t see any, meaning the bleeding was brief and had been caused by your lack of preparation, but the wetness you were emitting began to come off your fingers in strings, letting you know that it’d be a bit less rigorous for you in the moments to come.

You winced and slid yourself off the sink, leaving your pants and underwear puddled underneath the appliance as you hurried to the biggest stall, flipping the flat, not curved, covering of the seat down (luckily this one was freshly cleaned) to protect yourself from going inward if Ed decided to go overboard.  
  
You did as he had demanded and raised your ass up, moving your hips and shivering at the cold air.

Soon you felt Ed behind you, the bathroom door stall locking and closing first, and he locked his hands onto you above your hips like an animal, lubricating his cock again with more thick spit beforehand and taking it upon himself to slip the length fully into you, his hot flesh burning against your ass and the fabric of his black trousers making it an odd contrast.

Your voice was quiet and your mouth trembled. “I didn’t mean for it to happen--”

“Tell me,” Ed snarled. “What turned you on more?  A handsome guy like him balls deep in you or the idea that I wasn’t far and that maybe I’d be much rougher than him with me wrapping a hand around your neck and pumping into you? Or maybe both. Perhaps we’ll find out, won’t we?”

Thick blood fizzed in your legs, the throb hurting your bruised core. You weren’t sure if he wanted an answer.

“All I know is my cock was beyond hard as I listened to you like you were a whore, knowing that I can do it much better than him.”

He didn’t warn you when he thrusts began.  
  
Your hands were cramping, your arms trying not to buckle when he delivered them ravenously, bone against bone and skin sliding against skin. You felt the spit he had used on his cock lather against your clit and onto your inner thighs when you had accidentally tightened your legs together, Ed taking the initiative to put you back into your place and keeping you spread for him.  
  
An uncountable number of thrusts in, the sound of the pounding causing you to daze helped by the blood flowing to your head, and he thankfully pulled back, watching his member being clutched by your walls until his curved length had no longer been encompassed by it.

 

It was erotic, and he grabbed you by your hair and pulled you up and to the side of the toilet until you had enough sense to scream.

No one would hear you two in here, that was clear by now. You could only hope that no one wandered in to see.

It was simple. He was done with you there and he moved to sit on the seat, legs open and cock bulging, bountifully drenched in your arousal.

“Get on me, now,” He snaps.

Body shaking, legs sore, you numbly follow his orders.  
  
The toilet was fairly sized, larger than normal which made this arrangement easier. You hike a leg over him and you grab his cock, eyes burning and lining with the hint of tears. You push it against your swollen folds and lower yourself onto him, pulling back up away from it when it won’t make any distance inside of you.  

“Edward, please,” You beg as best as you can, quietly. “Listen to me,”

Ed wraps a hand around your neck and pulls you close, his cock impatiently smearing against your belly.

“I did listen to you, plenty,” He snarls, forcing you back. “I don’t think I made myself clear enough from day one.”  
  
He releases his hand from your neck and pulls you by your arm until your hovering above him on the toilet seat, your knees digging into both of his upper legs. It doesn’t take much for him to force his cock up and for him to force you down onto it, seating you onto him like a glove. It doesn’t feel like a stable position you two are in, but he has you secure.

You cried out again.

“Now be the whore you are and fuck me,” He growls. “I don’t want you to stop until you’re full of me.”

Now, you’re scared, but you do as he demands, stray tears finding their way down your face, and you ride him, doing your best to move your hips up and to slam them down in an attempt to milk him.  
  
It’s not comfortable and you realize that your hands on his shoulders is the best position, pulling yourself up, rocking your hips, and inching back down, your clit thankfully swelling and giving you good reason to whimper. Occasionally he wraps his hand around your throat and tightens it, watching your face turn red and your jugular pulse until he lets go and purrs, not caring that his clothes are drenched in sex and sweat. You start to do this faster, but before you begin he snaps at you to stop.  
  
You pause.

He grabs ahold of your shirt and pulls it over your head, one of the two garments left on you. Your bra continuing to hold you up.

“If you’re going to be a slut I can’t have you fully dressed now can I?” He yanks at your bra until it unfastens and tosses it to the bathroom floor, your breasts free to move.

He doesn’t bother to remove any of his clothes.

Nervously you stare into his eyes, unrecognizable, and when you find your rhythm you raise your ass high again, letting the very entrance of your pussy wrap around his tip and you roll your hips around, teasing him. When his senses come back to himself, for a flicker of a moment, and he starts to whine you slam back down on him, humping and grinding him in abandon. You can feel each jerk of his body as it responds to you, drinking you in like a fine whine. You repeat this technique and his stomach begins to tense, his dead eyes beginning to glaze over and your breasts bouncing erratically.  
  
You knew that this wasn’t making love but rather it was pure fucking-- what you had first done when you had met him. The harder you went at it the more you did feel like a whore fucking a stranger.

You felt sick again.

An electric current your body pulses with your heartbeat. You slowed down and yipped when he grabbed you by the breast and massaged it, snaking his tongue beneath your nipple and squeezing it. “Have I already told you how beautiful you are? Look at you, always so innocent yet here you are acting like a needy slut begging for a hard cock to fill you up.” He continued. “God, I’d love to impregnate you but I don’t think our lovely boy Edward would enjoy for me to do that just yet.”

Your mind was too blank to furrow your brow in confusion. Was this a part of his game tonight?   

He snapped his hips up into you and he had almost caught you off guard doing so.

  
You sat further onto him, rocking your body against him, and you leaned in to suck on his neck, encouraging him to continue. You squeezed his balls with one of your hands, however, distantly enjoying that they were already flush against your ass.

“And tell me, why wouldn’t Edward enjoy that?” You carefully asked, unsure of what his answer would reveal. You wanted confirmation of what he had just said and scared and aroused was an understatement. You made sure to add dirty remarks to the conversation to keep him going. “Wouldn’t my boyfriend like to fuck me with the whole purpose being seeing my belly swollen after a heated night?” You asked, running a hand down his chest.

Could this be Edward you were talking to?

Ed’s throat vibrated and he hooked his cock into you again, growling when a wet note came from it.  He wrapped his hands around your ass and brought his lips to yours, sloppily sucking on your tongue and your lips. He then moved himself slowly into you.

“Come on Ed, please tell me,” You gasped, cupping his balls again. “Why wouldn’t Edward enjoy that?”

Ed growled. “It’d be me, not him. Besides, he wouldn’t want you to keep them.” He massaged your breasts again, securing his mouth around one of your nipples and sinking his teeth onto it.

When you yelped he smirked. “Personally speaking I can agree with him. I’d much rather see you like a whore with a full belly aesthetically as I, or we, continued to fill you up, forcing your body to submit to us and try to account for all of the cum we’re pumping into you. Wouldn’t you agree?”  

Your walls clenched around him and you hunched forward, squelching and angling to hit your sweet spot that you didn’t know was that easy to access. Your question had been confirmed, You couldn’t respond as he tangled your lips and limbs together, bringing about the last moments that would signify the end to this arrangement and to your conversation with said Ed.

He’s groaning. His stomach continues to tighten, trying to prevent from himself from coming before you. You look down and watch his cock lightly spasm when it disappears into you, veins protruding from the muscle and onto his abdomen. ”We can only hope our dirty boy decides to stop using condoms and mates you properly.”  

You’re moaning, and by now you’re tired, your body hurts, and your orgasm is inches away when he buries himself into you and breeds you, draining himself into you and sounding a moan that you didn’t identify was from him.  It was him, but it _wasn’t_ him. The Edward you knew hadn’t been there.

You disregard his last sentence for your sanity and  the darkness in his eyes began to dissipate, the Edward you knew returning to you as he moans from his orgasm and his breathing levels out. You shake on him, feeling his cum, thicker than usual, start to leak.

Edward blinks.

To your surprise he doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t acknowledge his disappearance but instead pushes his hips up into you and grunts. You can tell he forces out every drop that he’s capable of releasing, snapping his hips up and gruffing again after again until he knows that there’s no more that he can physically squirt into you.

Together you sit there, labored breathing and locked by him with his hands on you his cock upright inside of you, cum escaping and slicking both you and Edward’s skin. It’s not comfortable, the both of you oversensitized and your insides throbbing, but still, he remains and keeps you in your place, not letting you get up or budge when you insinuated that you’d like to get off of him with your movements.

It didn’t need to be emphasized that it was not pleasant.

Edward shifted his hips with you on him and leaned up, giving you sensual kisses. Needless to say you returned them, but the rougher he made them the more you winced, digging your fingers into his arms.

“Edward, please, this doesn’t feel good.”

“We’re almost done,” He said. “Just relax.”

He continues to kiss you and thumbs you, kneading your sore muscles with his fingers and knowing not to touch your spent core and its outliers.

With what felt to be longer than 10 minutes, logically lesser than 3, he pulled himself out of you, helped you up, and rose to switch spots for you to rest on the seat, telling you that he’d bring your clothes to you. You nodded wordlessly and shiver, his cum that had trailed down from you leaving a small, cold pool on the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we had a dark!Ed emerge.
> 
> Thanks to all of those who did send me an ask through Tumblr. It has been long awaited, but simple things like that always motivates me to continue with piddly works such as these. This whole story is not one of my fondest works, nor is it my best written one, but I'm glad you all are able to see past the repetition and find some odd enjoyment in it. 
> 
> If you'd like me to continue with this story do go ahead and send me an ask at nygmaticreport.tumblr.com . They're always appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot to this hell. Thanks for reading!

When you and Edward had returned to the scene of the crime Mr. Cobblepot was standing there, a finger pressed beneath the indentation of his bottom lip, frowning as he watched his employees clean up the mess. His face was red and his pupils were pinpoints, but that expression lightened when he saw you both return. He huffed.

“Ed! Y/N! I am appalled. I don’t even know what to say about this incident that you were both involved in. To be honest, I’m _beyond_ infuriated.”

You turned to Edward when he had called him specifically _Ed_ but Edward did not flinch, nor did he seem to change character. Perhaps your encounter with the other _Ed_ had been caused by the small interaction of violence beforehand?

Ed wrapped an arm around your waist and gave you a gentle squeeze, pulling you close to him.

“If I may? I’d like to personally express my apologies.” Oswald directioned you and Ed to follow him to the darker recesses of the Iceberg Lounge and you followed, pain rubbing at you.  
  
If you had a choice you would have declined Oswald’s invitation to his office and comfortably sat back in a chair until he had spoken to Ed, resting your shaken legs and battered body which had been caused no thanks to your boyfriend. However, since you were not presented that opportunity you didn’t fuss, instead, you both took your time, Ed remaining silent but watchful of you.  

Oswald led you two down a dingy corridor characterized by its flickering blue lights, a lining of doors here and there until you took a couple of turns that led to a staircase. You let him hobble up them first, climbed another flight of stairs that bridged to the right of the previous ones, and made it to the top, seasoned double-doors with odd designs greeting you. They reminded you of the double doors from Oswald’s mansion.  
  
Oswald looked over his shoulder, gave a forced smile, and opened them, Ed catching the door to let you slip in first after Oswald had entered.  
  
Behind Oswald’s desk, which was similar to the makeup of the doors, lied the floor of the Iceberg Lounge behind frosty windows, allowing him to look over and be as observant as a hawk. It didn’t make him the same kind of bird he was, but it was of the bird family.

“Please, sit.”

Edward let his hand slide from your waist and helped you seat yourself, making sure you were comfortable.

Oswald noticed this.

“Did this man that had attacked you hurt her?”

“In all fairness I attacked him.”

“Is that so?” Oswald questioned, eyes looking you up and down and then to Ed.

“He was making disgusting remarks that I dare not to repeat. Not only that, but I have reason to believe he has ill intentions towards Y/N. Overall, my actions had good intentions.”

Oswald pushed his lips out and fiddled with a pen that had been kept in a cup, pulling it out and tapping it furiously on his desk until it rolled off. “I do not doubt you on your intentions, Ed, and I’m sure Y/N is thankful for your aggressive attitude. This man will be dealt with, I can promise that. We keep a registry of all of our guests and since you knew him personally that makes it _that_ much easier. Besides, once I had learned of this happening he didn’t make it far from my establishment. Within a few minutes, or hours, depending on his will to talk, I’ll know more about him than you both do.”

You gave Ed a glance.

“And where is he now?” You asked.

“Being kept in the storage room. Don’t worry, he’ll be well taken care of.”

Edward felt satisfied with that, and so did you, but it didn’t ease your suspicion that your mother would come to learn of this. He was a bragger, after all, and if your mother knew of Ed and what he had done to him...

You rested a hand between your legs and flinched, clearing your throat. “I worry about him. If he tells my mother--”

Oswald huffed. “Trust me, he won’t. Your worries are legitimate, but I can say, confidently, that you should put them to rest. Arrangements can and will be made, and I’d like you, and Ed, to trust me on that. Can you?”

Both of you shook your head in agreement.

Oswald sighed.

“I can’t apologize enough. This time wasn’t safe, I am at fault for that, but the next time will be if you’d like to return.”

“We appreciate your effort, Oswald,” You said, Ed nodding in agreement. “If you could keep him quiet that’s more than enough.”

“Then so it shall be, but I didn’t bring you both up here for nothing. I wanted to address that issue to you both myself in a personal setting, but for now, Y/N, I do not hope this causes offense, but I’d like to speak to Ed alone please. Would you mind stepping out momentarily?”

“No offense caused.” You agreed. You cringed when you rose from the chair and Ed jumped up to help you, placing an arm beneath the crease of your arm until you felt stable enough to stand. You had a hard time looking at him, but gave your thanks once he had opened the door and let you see yourself out. He was at fault for your pain and how you two would talk of it civilly you weren't sure. You weren't even sure on how to bring it up to him. Being who he was, you knew he wouldn't try to brush it under the rug. That you were sure of.

Thankfully there were chairs on opposite sides of the door for you to sit on, but not-so-thankfully the doors made it impossible to hear what conversations lied within. You had concluded that it had to be related to your mother’s boyfriend, and, not wanting to stress yourself further with it, you laid back in the chair, resting as you had hoped you could have done earlier.

* * *

“Let me guess, Ed, you’re in need of a ready supply of injections for her?” He asked, scratching his finger on a splintered part of the desk. “From the way she’s moving she looks like she was an unfortunate, young girl who found herself alone, wandering into an alley where an unsuspecting man was waiting to pile drive into her for a fix.”  

Edward shifted and rubbed his leg, the clarity in his head dimming to recollect those moments.

They were a blur, no, a blank slide in his mind, but he stopped rubbing his leg when he thought well over Oswald’s words, furrowing his brow the more he thought of it.

“And how would you know that we didn’t use a condom, Oswald? You have always known me to be careful. Was what happened the real reason why you wanted us to come up here? Or did you want to speak to me, but brought her up here also to avoid suspicion?”

Oswald stopped pushing his finger into the desk and began to scoff, circling around his desk and leaning against it. “Oh Ed, are we changing the subject now? Are we being accusative?”

“The subject is remaining of the same nature. I’d like to know how _you_ know.”

“Come on Ed, I’ve known you for a significant amount of time, and I can pick up on your bad habits, but if you’re going to fuck her do it when it’s appropriate. Not in a bathroom stall where she’s uncomfortable, and not with your hand hard enough around her neck where it leaves marks. Hell, the girl could hardly stand, and the way you were talking to her?” He tsked, reaching for a remote that sat neatly beside the cup that had contained the pen.  
He motioned his head towards another damaged desk that had been set up against the wall, 3 stacked TV’s, boxed and old, lighting up and into action when he pressed the power button. He rewinded the footage.

On it, the scene as it had unfolded from beginning to end, impressive shots of the bar fight and of Ed snaking off to the bathroom, all of the rough action recorded with audio included.   

Ed felt his cock thicken and he shook his head, trying to distract himself from the visuals.

“It’s a good thing that out of order sign was around, correct?” Oswald asked, laughing quietly to himself. He glanced over to Ed who had a hand around his upper thigh, trying, and failing, to relax the blood that was beginning to flow downward. Oswald continued to play the footage.

The more erotic it got, the more intense your moans grew, the tighter Ed’s pants had gotten. He leaned back into the chair when the exact revelation of his switch from Edward to Ed had came on, his cock now pressing upward against his pants and leaving an impressive impression.

“I find this hypocritical of you, Ed. Calling her a bad girl, but look at who and what you are. I knew you were bad, but this?” He sucked on his tongue and flashed an eye over to him, Ed’s brown eyes hooded in arousal and his cock making it obvious to him. “And look at you now. Were you even present when you were balls deep in her? I mean look at this. You were holding her _down_.”

Ed leaned back again and moaned, pushing down on his cock. “N-No, but after we were done I—”

“And now are you having a hard time speaking? That isn’t like you. You’re a man of careful words.”

Edward swallowed and tried to speak again, but Oswald cut him off.

“It looks like you need some help, Ed,” Oswald cooed, pushing off of his desk and slinking over towards Edward’s chair, running a hand dangerously near Ed's erection. “Should we bring your girlfriend back in so you can pump her full again? I’d love to watch up close this time and see you in action, but I can’t decide who I’d rather see, you or Ed.”

Edward’s breathing grew tiresome.

“All I have to do is switch him on and watch him go again, hell, I’ll make sure you don’t come back until your girlfriend is confirmed pregnant from that” —Oswald ran a finger up his clothed length— rich cum that drips so deliciously from her hole. That’s what you want, isn’t it? I can arrange for a few doctors to keep watch of her to. You’d be surprised how quickly a well paid doctor can determine pregnancy after multiple days of fucking. With you it shouldn't be a problem.”

Oswald begins to stroke Edward’s cock, digging a hand down to cup his balls.

“Would you say that’s a yes? I’ll have her tied up without a problem. We’ll keep her here for a while and I’ll keep you as hard as you are now for her, but that isn’t something you need help with is it? Both you and _Ed_ know that.”

Oswald licked his lips and squeezed Edward’s bulge, chuckling when Edward caught his breath. “You know, now that I think about it, you will bring her back for a show. Consider it a compromise. If you want that man to keep his mouth shut about you, her, and this incident then you’ll let me bound and tie her right here in my office while I sit back and watch you breed her.”

Edward’s mewled and his eyes darkened, an irritation fighting to come through. “And if I don’t?”

“And if you don’t? Eddie, you know what’ll happen if you don’t. He’ll tell, and hell, he may even feel obligated to do things to her when you’re not around to protect her. So, what do you say?”

No longer wanting this continue Edward snatched Oswald’s hand from his cock and moved it away. He stood up from the seat and stepped away from Oswald, disgust written on his face. “She is mine, Oswald. Do I have to remind you of that? You and I have a mutual understanding of one another and that one time with you, her, and I and you taking advantage of her in your living room was a one time.”

Oswald scoffed again. “I don’t want her, nor you. Is that not clear? I’d much rather watch what you do to her and how she reacts to you. Is that understood? But remember, she’s not _just_ yours. She’s Ed’s, too. I know you’ll do as I say.”

Edward growled beneath his breath. “Could you just give me the supply please?”

 

* * *

 Edward had found a way to hide his erection before exiting Oswald’s office with the supply that he carried concealed in a bag. You saw that his face had worry lining it, but he gave you a smile anyway to let the other emotion disappear for a moment’s time.

“Are you ready to go home? With him here you’ll be safe at your house and your mother will not question your absence since you said you’d be out with friends this week and the weeks to come. Besides, we’ve both got school in the morning and we could use a heartfelt talk, though I can understand if you'd like that to wait. Tonight was not the average night.”

“Yes,” you gave an exhaustive sigh. “Please, take me home Ed. Nothing sounds better than a soft shirt and sweatpants right now and a talk I'd... appreciate.”

* * *

 Two burly men and a drunk stumbling with them came into Oswald’s office as soon as he had gotten word that you and Ed were off the premises and safely on your way home. He was not bound by cutting rope, nor were the men overexerting their power over him, instead they opened the doors and let him walk into the office unaccompanied, standing outside until their business has been done.

“Oswald!” The man slurred, his bandaged neck oozing blood here and there. "

Oswald pushed his chair back and stood up, walking over towards the drunk as best as he could with his injured leg. 

The man was delirious. He laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets and swaying back and forth. “Don’t you see what that lanky cock did to my neck? He should be the one in trouble, but oh man, did I get him angry. How would you price that?”

“You did as I instructed well," Oswald smirked, hissing in mimicked pain when he looked at the wound. "And a mighty number he did on you."

"Then am I not going to get rewarded for tonight? We have a negoti-"

Oswald laughed, letting the room bounce in it. "A negotiation, Mr. Kilson, yes, we do, but I've already given you your two weeks worth of alcohol and pay if you don't already recall. And by that advanced payment I tell you to do as I ask, or am I going to have to repeat myself to your drunken brain?"

Kilson, your mother's boyfriend, murmured to himself, picking at the bandage. "Then what's next? I'd love to tell her mother what those two are up to, it itches at my skin. The look on Y/N's face when I-" 

Let me be clear before you go running your mouth to me, Kilson. You’re the one who’s going to end up at the bottom of a ditch near Gotham’s underbelly if you don’t follow my instructions,” He snapped, thrusting a finger into the man’s chest. “Kilson, do not, under any circumstances, ruin her relationship with her mother. And do not touch Y/N or tell of her and Edward’s relationship. Observe, only. Manipulate, only. That was why I put you there in the first place and that is how you will stay in this plan. You report back to me with what you know, and then you continue to wallow in your self misery. But if you touch her, _if you touch her without my go-ahead_ , or if I hear that you're going against my direct orders, I’ll gladly let Edward dismember you and remove your head from your spineless body. Are we understood?"  
  
"B-but you arranged-"

"Yes, but that is all that I arranged. The fight is the beginning. Edward may not come willingly with her, but if we have her here and have him think that you're hurting her here by her lonesome then our lovely friend Ed might come blindly in."

The man's eyes widened. "B-but what if he act-ttu-actually does something to me?"

Oswald smirked. "Don't worry, we keep our bait protected." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if it all makes sense at this point, but here's props for keeping it going in the smut world. Again, this is not beta read, nor it is meant to be all entirely grammatically correct. It's all for the good and fun of turning your brains to mush.
> 
> Send me your encouragement over on Tumblr if you'd like! Or keep it here!  
> nygmaticreport.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in google docs for at least a month, possibly more. It's not much, but hopefully it'll give me a breather to continue with the story. Also, thank you to those who sent in asks!

Waking up to the blare of your alarm from your phone your stomach begged you in an instant to rush to the bathroom, sending you to crunch on your knees, lift the toilet lid, and heave, cramps worse than what you had experienced in years. Having nothing coming out, and your vision prickling with black in a mixture of awakening and of sickness, you hunched over onto the floor and caught sight of  what was giving you havoc.

Blood.

You clutched your stomach and shook your head, unsure of when the last time you were forced to deal with that _satanic week_ of the month. With the constant use of the injections, cycle pills, and the day-after pills you had filled yourself with that instant surprise became less of a shock as it settled in your head.

 _If I could remove those parts to spare me the unnecessary pain I would._ You told yourself, mumbling about how your underwear and, surely, your bed sheets were marked by its arrival. _Of all things, at least this means I’m not pregnant._

You rubbed your temple, the details of last night fuzzy in your head.

The fight with your mother’s boyfriend, the animalistic sex with Ed, talking with Oswald in his office, letting Ed inject you in his car before he took you home -- did that all really happen in one night? It was hard to believe. Had one night since you had been with Ed been normal?   
The weeks and days blurred too far into one another that you couldn’t any longer tell them apart, but you knew that today was-- _Tuesday, right._

Letting you gain your wits you reached beneath your cabinet, collected a pad from a scented box, and hobbled back into your bedroom, gathering fresh clothes to wear after you had cleansed yourself from a shower.

Your alarm continued to ring.

You went over to your bedside and picked up your phone, swiping the alarm off and disabling any future alarms you had created to wake you up. Your phone read 5:30 AM and you pushed your fingers into your eyelids.

School allowed you to have 10 days off before they began to penalize you for it, the rest only being accounted for if they were “doctor’s notes.” You hadn’t missed a day yet so far this year and you doubted that your decision would affect you, but to be sure you warned your mother, sending her a text that asked her if she cared that you decided that.

Until then you ignored the anxiety of her answer as you waited and hobbled back to your bathroom, the flow of the blood not being as heavy as it did mid-week. The cramps, however, did not care about the amount that was being released. Instead, it decided to make you rue the day and had you clutch your stomach again, pausing before plugging the bathtub and turning the shower knob onto hot. You set your clothes a safe distance away from the shower so that they wouldn’t be dampened, removed your clothes, and stepped into the shower, testing the water with a finger before letting it roll over you, soothing your muscles and removing the grime that had accumulated on you.

You had washed your hair first, lathering and rinsing, and, having shampooed and conditioned your hair, moved to your body next, exploring what marks had been left behind this time. A few bruises here and there, no swelling of the injection site and nothing significant, so you moved to remove the blood that had stayed put between your legs, wincing when you brushed up against those sensitive areas that your hormones begged for you to pay more attention to during this time of the month.

You took a shuddery breath, pushed your fingers against your core again, and your mind wandered back to the bathroom at Oswald’s Lounge, Edward tugging down his pants so that he could force his swollen cock into you.  
  
You winced again, feeling a gush and a distant cramp accompany it. You ran your fingers over your clit and between your swollen folds, bringing the string of blood back up to lubricate you, thinking of how your body’s natural occurrence wouldn’t stop from plunging into you, his hands pushing you face first against the bed and the rest of you up, if he desired it. You had never thought to finger yourself before, but the concept warmed up to you the more you rubbed yourself, sneaking your hand back down to warily push against that place that you wished Ed’s cock was buried in.

 

 _Morning sex. How would he look waking up after having a rough night, spent, knowing he’d have to ignore all that had happened and wake for work the next day?_ You thought. _His hair a mess, clothes off, his front press against your ass, sporting a hardon._ You breathed out hard when you felt your finger push against the spongy tissue, your entrance flexing around it and suggesting that you add more than just one digit. You pulled your finger out, ran your palm over yourself again, and went to move in with two, barely reaching it when your phone chimed, catching you off guard.

Mentally, you were secretly hoping the message was not from your mother but instead from Ed, reflecting on how last night’s actions couldn’t cease from his brain and how he’d want a quick, brief fuck before you both had to be put into the school setting to play out as normal, but as far as you knew he hadn’t been present for the majority of it. If anything, he could remember the end where he had held you put, feeling his cum leak from you and onto his thighs. You whimpered, you surely had hoped so.

Getting off in the shower no longer your priority you efficiently cleaned yourself this time, snagged the towel from a stool, and held it in your hand until you had turned off the shower completely, drying yourself off and wrapping it around you before you made time to pull your underwear midway, apply your pad, pull it up, and tug on the rest of your clothes, ignoring the mess of your hair and your lack of pants. _Why ruin more?_ And if you were staying home what would it matter?    

You pushed the button on the side of your phone, swiped, and saw that the message was from who you had expected. Your mother.   


_I don’t care. As long as it doesn’t affect your grades._

-M

 

You sent an okay and crawled onto your bed with your phone, groaning. You’d have to send Ed a text to alert him that you would not be coming today. What day was it again?

You blinked at the brightness and thumbed through your phone until you pulled up his name.

 

_Hey Ed, I won’t be able to make it in today. I’m not feeling well and it’d be best for me to stay home._

-Y/N

 

A few minutes later your phone buzzed.  
It was from Ed, and, still, getting a text from him made butterflies crawl into your stomach.

 

 _Are you alright? It wasn’t anything to do with last night, was it? We didn’t have time to talk over what happened._   
-Ed

You pushed a thumb against your lip.

_Yes, I’m alright. I’m just experiencing the pains that come with having a uterus and it’s not pleasant. Don’t worry, as far as I know you didn’t get me pregnant._

You felt an urge of annoyance come across your text. You were certain it wasn’t Edward that had said that, but, instead, Ed, though you couldn’t help but _be_ mad at his lack of being careful. It was a two-way street and you preferred it that way, even if the thought was arousing.

_That wasn’t my intention, Y/N, and I apologize. When your mother leaves could I come over and discuss it with you, one on one? And if you’re craving anything I could bring it to you?_

-Ed  

_Your rush of hormones made you immediately think that you’d want to snack on him, but that would of hardly been an appropriate answer._

_I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Ed. You have to work and, honestly, in this mixture of pain-_

  
You stopped typing and bit your lip.  


_I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Ed. You have to work and, honestly, in this mixture of pain I’m feeling too horny for my own good._

_Y/N_

You invisibly shrugged to yourself and sent it, resting a hand between your legs as you awaited a reply. If anything you knew it’d stir him up, aggravate him maybe. You wouldn’t have much to do today and it’d serve as a plate of revenge, you thought. Almost instantly your phone buzzed back.

_It’s not smart to send things like that._

_-Ed_

_And why isn’t it? Are you going to come here and fuck me in my bathroom like you did at Oswald’s club?_

_-Y/N_

 

_Now, now. That’s not nice of you to say. Unless that’s what you’re wanting?_

_-Ed_

_  
Come on, Ed. You’d really come over and fuck me while I’m on this monstrosity? That’s too messy, even for you. Besides, I may just take care of myself and ask you over solely for a talk. _

_-Y/N_

 

_Messy hasn’t stopped me before, and it won’t now. What’s a little blood to someone like me? And you could do that, but I’d be sorely disappointed._

_-Ed_


End file.
